Melting Heart
by Rosshio
Summary: Loki, el príncipe de Jotunheim, había renunciado a sobrevivir otro año, porque no era capaz de entrar en el período anual de apareamiento, lo que lo convertía en alguien inútil para su pueblo y familia. Pero un día de tormenta y nieve conoce -y salva- al heredero Asgardiando y Dios del Trueno. Su destino comenzará a desarrollarse de una manera que nunca había creído posible.
1. Prólogo

**Autora:** monkan

 **Notas del traductor:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la traducción de este maravilloso fanfic que le PERTENECE a monkan, yo SÓLO lo traduzco gracias al **permiso** que ella me dio. Quizás a algunas les resulte familiar, ya que antes fue traducido por otra persona. Pero por razones que desconozco paró de traducir la historia a pocos capítulos de empezarlo. Bueno, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté.  
 **  
Pareja:** Thor/Loki **  
Copyrights:** Los personajes no le pertenecen a nadie, son de Marvel y la mitología. La trama de Melting Heart le pertenecen a monkan. **  
Advertencias:** Slash **  
Temas:** Adventura, acción, angustia, AU, drama, familia, fantasia, relación, humor, dolor/alivio, misterio, romance, Slash, suspenso, thriller.

* * *

Prólogo

Loki miró hacia las heladas planicies de Jotunheim. Su piel de un tono azul cristalino contrastaba con el oscuro interior de su habitación. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre miraban la nada, su mente demasiado preocupada con su situación actual.

No hacía mucho había tenido una conversación con Laufey. Su rey y padre. Él había estado consciente de cuál iba a ser el tema de ese encuentro; no era como si pudiera ocultar la realidad.

Él era el mayor de tres, pero siempre iba a ser el enano de la familia. Realmente no podía comprender porqué era tan diferente.

Su altura era baja en comparación con los otros Jotuns. Su piel no era áspera como la de todos los demás, sus marcas resaltaban con demasiada claridad por sobre su suave piel. Su cabello, el cual debió haberse caído cuando empezó a madurar, continuaba creciendo sobre su cabeza. Su destreza no residía en las armas o sentía el gusto por el combate característico en su raza; su talento se encontraba en la magia.

Él era el heredero al trono de Jotunheim y era uno de los hijos de Laufey. Lo que supuestamente debía convertirlo en alguien muy deseable ante los ojos de los demás. Los Jotuns no gestaban a sus hijos, sino que los creaban a partir de una piedra especial. Aquello no era tan sorprendente, ya que todos pertenecían al mismo género. Pero Loki era definitivamente el menos deseado de todos.

Loki jamás había podido comprender cómo una raza podía sobrevivir al estar divida en dos géneros. Todo lo que podía vislumbrar era discriminación y problemas innecesarios. Lo único que les planteaba limitaciones a los Jotuns era su celo anual. Si un Jotun no entraba en el celo, entonces éste no podía crear niños. Y además tampoco eran vistos como adultos. Los adultos podían mantener relaciones íntimas entre ellos, lo que era el resultado natural del celo. Los Jotuns podían ser diferentes en algunos aspectos, pero todavía se asimilaban a otras razas en este aspecto. Ellos escogían a una pareja y se quedaban con ella durante un año, hasta el siguiente período de celo. Si la pareja funcionaba entonces permanecían juntos por muchos años. Por el otro lado, si no congeniaban entonces buscaban a alguien nuevo.

Loki suspiró mientras se apartaba de la ventana. Sus manos rozando las paredes de cristal al acercarse a su cama. Se puso de pie junto a la lujosa estructura y colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

En el caso de Loki, el celo era el problema. Puesto que debió de haber alcanzado esa etapa hacía unos 50 años. Cincuenta años de soledad en los que se vio obligado a observar al resto de su generación –y a aquellos debajo de la suya–, entrar en el celo y convertirse en adultos.

Nadie sabía porqué Loki era tan diferente. Muchos habían supuesto que tenía que ver con su apariencia física, pero nadie sabía realmente la razón.

Hacía ya tres años, durante una reunión en la corte, cuando Loki comenzó a toser violentamente. Él todavía podía recordar cómo su mano azul había estado pintada con el rojo de su propia sangre.

Ésta era su realidad. Su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar ante la carencia de las temporadas de celo e, incluso, había comenzado a rechazar sus propios órganos. Como su cuerpo no podía encontrar qué era lo que estaba causando complicaciones, comenzó a rechazar absolutamente todo lo que se encontraba en su interior.

Éste iba a ser el último año de Loki. No era posible para su cuerpo resistir otra temporada de celo. Él estaba muriendo, y Laufey ya había iniciado la preparación de su segundo hijo para el trono. La ceremonia iba a ser celebrada pronto para que Loki pudiera renunciar a su responsabilidad honorablemente.

Loki no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué era peor; si ser incapaz de dejar hijos antes de su partida, o morir siendo un inútil.

El reino no necesitaba un heredero inútil, y su raza no necesitaba a alguien que era incapaz de tener descendencia. Había intentado, de todas las formas posibles, suprimir el sentimiento de traición que sentía en su interior. Él todavía no había muerto, pero de todas formas la corte actuaba como si su hermano ya estuviera en el trono. Su hermano había recibido más apoyo en un día de lo que él había recibido en toda su vida. Eso era lo que se obtenía al ser un anormal.

En realidad, no se necesitaba mucho en estos días para hacer que Loki sintiera que toda su existencia era un desperdicio de espacio.

Así que suponía que debía agradecer que su miseria fuera a terminar pronto.

El aullar del viento recorría su habitación al mismo tiempo en el que él se recostaba en la cama. Se acomodó de costado y cerró sus ojos.

Después de todo, no iba a haber gran diferencia entre hoy y el día siguiente. 

* * *

**Nota del traductor:** ¡Se aprecian los comentarios! :)  
Subiré un capítulo. Mañana 16/06/2015, capítulo 1.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Autora:** monkan

 **Notas del traductor:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la traducción de este maravilloso fanfic que le PERTENECE a monkan, yo SÓLO lo traduzco gracias al **permiso** que ella me dio. Quizás a algunas les resulte familiar, ya que antes fue traducido por otra persona. Pero por razones que desconozco paró de traducir la historia a pocos capítulos de empezarlo. Bueno, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 ** _ **4 meses después**_**

El cielo claro sobre Asgard enmarcaba el majestuoso palacio de los Dioses. El puente de arcoíris que guiaba hacia el Bifrost permanecía en calma al igual que el mar a su alrededor. Sin embargo, aquella tranquilidad solamente disimulaba lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo en la arena de entrenamiento.

Las espadas se encontraron con un bramido y los dos guerreros giraron en el movimiento, sin dejar en ningún momento que la fuerza de sus brazos disminuyera. Sus ojos se observaban con intensidad antes de que ambos empujaran al otro para crear ciert distancia entre sus cuerpos. El guerrero rubio tan sólo esperó a recuperar su equilibrio para volver al ataque. Blandió su espada en un arco amplio, forzando a su oponente a evadir el ataque. Atacando formidablemente a la grácil pero poderosa forma de Lady Sif.

Su danza mortal continuó por unos buenos veinte minutos antes de que Sif se viera forzada a tirar la toalla. No era como si ella ya no pudiera defenderse o continuar combatiendo, pero para ganar necesitaba hacer algo embustero o valerse de los puntos débiles de su oponente; y realizar algo así no era honorable en una práctica. Él era mucho más poderoso que su cuerpo femenino, demonios. Su propia fuerza estaba destinada a defenderse y eso gastaba mucha más energía de la que él necesitaba para atacarla. En definitiva, o ella asumía su derrota o uno de los dos terminaría herido. Así que decidió tomar la salida más fácil y pidió un descanso.

—Todavía tienes un largo camino por recorrer. —Se rió Frandal desde un costado de la arena.

—Tú prometiste enfrentarte contra Volstagg, con un tenedor. ¿Dispuesto a cumplir con aquella promesa? —preguntó la guerrera de cabellos negros a su amigo—. Prometo apostar en contra tuya.

Frandal rascó su barbilla, frunciendo el ceño como si se encontrara en una profunda reflexión. —Las promesas realizadas bajo el efecto del aguamiel generalmente son tonterías.

Hogun dejó de mover su mano que se encontraba apretando las amarras de su tobillo izquierdo. —Pero la lengua es más honesta gracias al aguamiel. —dijo a Frandal con una chispa de humor en sus ojos.

El guerrero delgado asintió. —Sí, eso es verdad. Pero una lengua relajada bajo el efecto de veinte copas de aguamiel no es de confianza.

—Vamos, querido amigo —dijo Thor mientras ponía su espada a un lado y recogía su camisa para limpiar el sudor de su pecho—. Seguramente todas las promesas son dignas de ser cumplidas. —Su diversión era evidente en su voz.

—Y deberían serlo, mi amigo. Sin embargo, algunas promesas deben ser evaluadas antes de realizarse. Sólo un tonto se comprometería de tal forma en el calor del momento.

Sif bufó. —Tú pareces precipitarte en distintos tipos de situaciones cuando estas bajo el influjo de tus emociones. Aunque no es tu cabeza la que se involucra. ¿A cuántas doncellas les has roto el corazón?

—Para tu información nunca he abandonado a una doncella como a una prostituta. Las trato con todo el respeto y cuidado —Fandral dudó por unos momentos—. Lo que pasa es que algunas confunden eso con amor y esperan más de mí.

—En otras palabras —señaló Sif—, hay una razón por la cual las madres les advierten a sus hijas sobre tu persona, antes de permitirles atravesar la puerta de sus hogares en la mañana.

Thor rió despreocupadamente.

—Sólo rumores, mi querida. Son sólo rumores. —Fandral se defendió.

Sif resopló como única respuesta antes de dirigirse al lado de Thor, disimuladamente dejando que sus ojos recorrieran su cuerpo. —Y dime, ¿qué estas planeando?

Thor le dirigió una mirada de falsa confusión ante el tema. — ¿De qué estas hablando?

Volstagg caminó hacia ellos. —No intentes tratarnos como idiotas. Tendríamos que estar ciegos para no darnos cuenta de que estas planeando algo.

Thor miró a sus alrededores por unos segundos y luego sonrió a sus mejores amigos. —Jotunheim. —susurró.

Sus amigos detuvieron todo lo que estaban haciendo y se enfocaron completamente en Thor.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Fandral.

—En dos horas junto al Bifrost.

Ellos le sonrieron con aire conspirador antes de alejarse cada uno en una dirección diferente.

Bifrost, dos horas más tarde.

Thor se encontraba en su caballa frente a Heimdall, el guardián que todo lo ve. —Te estaba esperando, joven príncipe.

Con facilidad, Thor descendió del caballo y caminó hacia su viejo amigo. —Tú siempre sabes todo. ¿Así que asumo que no es necesario explicarte mis planes?

—Debo advertirte, de todas formas —La voz de Heimdall emanaba preocupación—. Jotunheim no es un lugar seguro para aquellos de sangre caliente. Puede ser extremadamente peligroso ir allí en esta época del año.

—Te preocupas demasiado —dijo el rubio heredero mientras mantenía un ojo atento a la llegada de sus amigos—. Sólo vamos a "explorar". Además, si algo llega a seguirnos, no debería presentarnos un gran desafío derrotarlo.

—No hay tan sólo Jotuns en Jotunheim, joven príncipe. Es la estación de su celo anual. Se van a sentir fácilmente ofendidos si por alguna razón te los encuentras durante su momento de privacidad. Además, si el clima es inestable para proteger así a los Jotuns de extraños. Las tormentas se hacen presente sin advertencia. No se debe subestimar al frío y la nieve.

—Como he dicho, te preocupas demasiado —dijo Thor animadamente—. Todo va a estar bien —lanzó una mirada hacia el puente pero no vio señal de sus amigos—. ¿Cómo esta el clima?

—Despejado. Ellos se han visto retenidos, no es posible decir cuándo alguno de ellos va a verse libre para venir. —dijo Heimdall, intentando desalentar a Thor. Sólo que él debió haber sabido que no era posible lograrlo con una pequeña noticia negativa.

—Yo iré primero. Me quedaré cerca del sitio de aterrizaje para esperar mis amigos. —Confiado, Thor camino hacia el portal de Bifrost.

—Soy consciente de que es poco lo que puedo decir para hacerte cambiar de opinión, joven príncipe —Heimdall caminó hacia el centro donde insertó su espada en la cerradura—. Permanece cerca del Bifrost, una tormenta en Jotunheim puede incluso cegar fácilmente mis ojos —El portal se abrió frente a Thor—. Sé cuidadoso.

En un segundo Thor fue envuelto por la luz del Bifrost. Ya tan sólo un paso más y se encontraría en Jotunheim.

 ** _ **El palacio de Cristal, Jotunheim.**_**

Él sujetó su estómago mientras se reclinaba tosiendo. Su mano azul se agarró a la pared con todas sus fuerzas, desesperadamente intentando mantener el equilibrio y no caerse. Era una agonía, mucho más que un simple dolor. Sus labios, e incluso el suelo, estaban empapados en su propia sangre.

Mientras que el resto de los Jotuns estaban ocupados con sus respectivas parejas —incluso Laufey tenía a alguien este año—, su condición había empeorado cada mes, pero durante las últimas semanas su condición había empeorado con un ritmo alarmante.

El interior ya no era más que cenizas; seco, podrido y desapareciendo. Cuando no estaba tosiendo sangre, era consumido por terribles ataques de dolor. Él ya podía sentir el fin, los minutos de su vida drenándose de su cuerpo.

En unos pocos días, Loki moriría.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** Se aprecian los comentarios :)  
Mañana 17/06/15 Subiré el capítulo 2. Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Autora:** monkan

 **Notas del traductor:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la traducción de este maravilloso fanfic que le PERTENECE a monkan, yo SÓLO lo traduzco gracias al **permiso** que ella me dio. Quizás a algunas les resulte familiar, ya que antes fue traducido por otra persona. Pero por razones que desconozco paró de traducir la historia a pocos capítulos de empezarlo. Bueno, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté. 

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

El frío fue lo primero que Thor notó. No estaba lo suficiente helado como para que su aliento se transformara en hielo, pero no se parecía en nada al cálido sol de Asgard. Lo segund que percibió fue la luz, al ser una tierra bajo el constante influjo del invierno, el suelo reflejaba la luz como si se tratara de miles de diamantes.

Sabía por sus lecciones que Jotunheim era una tierra de nieve eterna e invierno. Pero sus conocimientos no lo habían preparado para encontrarse cara a cara con la realidad. Todo era hielo y nieve. Nada podía crecer en este mundo, pero eso no le quitaba su belleza.

El suelo era de un hielo puro y transparente; la nieve se acumulaba en montoncillos sobre el suelo y se arremolinaba en pequeñas ráfagas de viento sobre el hielo. Thor jamás había visto algo así. Si no fuera porque él preferiría el soleado clima de Asgard, le podría haber gustado la idea de vivir aquí.

El hielo resplandecía como diamantes en todas direcciones, blanco puro y aire despejado.

El Dios del Trueno respiró profundamente y dejó ir el aire lentamente, saboreándolo por el mayor tiempo posible.

Empezó caminar por sobre el hielo, encantado con la belleza glacial del lugar. Miró a su alrededor y se volteó en todas direcciones hasta que se empezó a sentir desorientado y casi se olvidó de en cuál dirección se encontraba el sitio de aterrizaje del Bifrost

Un crujido abrumador lo arrancó de sus pensamientos, y al momento siguiente Thor estaba cayendo.

Luego nada.

Cuando Thor volvió a abrir sus ojos, se encontró mirando directamente a un ajugero en el techo, y a través de este podía ver una tormenta de nieve azotando los cielos. Intentó meterse pero un dolor intenso lo detuvo. Aparente tendría que quedarse allí por el momento.

 _ **El palacio de Cristal**_

Ya se había decidido, no se iba a quedar ni un instante más. Si iba a terminar su vida en este miserable estado, entonces no lo haría donde otros pudieran verlo. Él después de todo todavía tenía algo de dignidad que conservar.

Y, debido a eso, también vestía el atuendo que había escogido un largo tiempo atrás para su coronación. Era una mezcla de cuero negro y verde. Las piezas unidas entre sí en un intrincado trabajo artístico, y con unas hermosas decoraciones de plata en sus mangas. Ya que cualquier tipo de trabajo metalúrgico, sometido al frío clima de Jotunheim, era sumamente difícil y requería un gran esfuerzo. La mayor parte de los trabajos se enfocaban en crear objetos prácticos, necesarios para la vida. Cosas como ropa o de fines similares eran dejadas al final.

La plata nacía en sus muñecas y se extendía hasta su codo. Su chaqueta negra con líneas verdes llegaba hasta sus rodillas, complementada con pantalones y botas de cuero negro. Prendas en las él mismo había trabajado por un largo tiempo. Para su gran día había deseado lucir deslumbrante, pero todo ese esfuerzo ahora iba a perderse en el olvido.

Loki logró llegar hasta la muralla exterior sin encontrarse con alguien de importancia. Aunque de todas formas ellos jamás se molestarían en gastar su tiempo con él durante la temporada de apareamiento. Él sabía que la tormenta estaba de vuelta, como siempre lo hacía cada tres horas en ésta época del año. Miró a su alrededor y no vio los guardias que normalmente custodiaban ese sector, sólo el perro guardián azul que sentía una inclinación especial hacia él.

Esa era otra peculiaridad sobre las criaturas de Jotunheim; ellas se sentían más apegadas a él que a los Jotuns de su misma especie.

La puerta se abrió y, sin pensarlo un segundo más, Loki caminó hacia afuera del palacio y cerró la puerta tras de él.

 _ **Sitio del accidente**_

Thor era finalmente capaz de moverse un poco, limitado por su pierna izquierda que cojeaba. Estaba en una especie de cueva, escaleras naturales plagaban el lugar. Era un laberinto, y él nunca había sido bueno para resolverlos. Si no fuera porque su pierna estaba herida, no le habría molestado el tener que encontrar la salida, pero en esta condición… Quería forzar su camino hacia la planicie.

Era una cárcel de hielo. Lo peor era que no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, pero sabía que si Heimdall no era capaz de verlo, él enviaría a sus amigos a rescatarlo. Situación que Thor quería evitar a toda costa.

Sus amigos jamás dejarían que él olvidara este pequeño percance, e incluso su padre jamás lo dejaría volver a poner un pie fuera de Asgard si se enteraba.

Se recostó sobre la pared de hielo y fijó su mirada en su reflejo. Sólo para llevar su atención hacia una sombra que serpenteaba sobre el hielo.

Thor se volteó lo más rápido que pudo, su mano sujetando su espada en caso de necesidad.

Podía o los pasos de algo que estaba allí con él. Thor escuchó un gruñido y de las muchas capas de hielo apareció una bestia azul que contrastaba con el pálido tono del hielo. Tenía una melena de púas, que probablemente debía ser su pelaje. Los colmillos eran largos y delgados, pero dejaban marcas vistosas sobre el hielo que rozaban.

La bestia olfateó el aire y, cuando detectó el olor del asgardiano, soltó un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su ser. Era un sonido desgarrador.

Thor vio cómo sus hombros se inclinaban y se preparó para el ataque.

—¡No! —dijo una voz cortante y la bestia dejó de gruñir. Desde el mismo lugar del cual apareció una criatura salió una nueva presencia.

Thor levantó su mirada y observó al… ¿Jotun? Él era totalmente diferente a todos los otros Gigantes de Hielo que había visto antes. Suave piel azul, marcas reales, no más alto que él mismo. E incluso ese Jotun tenía pelo. Sin mencionar que estaba vestido.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Thor.

—Debería preguntarte lo mismo, ¿qué haces aquí? —Loki interrogó con algo de hostilidad en su voz.

—Bueno, —Thor comenzó—, me caí a través del hielo.

Loki se detuvo junto a la bestia y estudió al pálido ser. Era claro que no era originario de Jotunheim porque con una piel como esa jamás podría sobrevivir a los largos inviernos del lugar. Sin mencionar que si más bebés nacieran con su "condición" en Jotunheim, se habría esparcido el pánico entre la gente.

Miró hacia el techo y a la grieta. Sus ojos descendieron lentamente hasta que aterrizaron en el suelo debajo del agujero.

—¿Te… caíste?

—Sí. —Thor contestó entre dientes.

Le tomó a Loki sólo un segundo para romper en carcajadas. Era demasiado. Podía imaginar perfectamente la escena en su mente y resultaba hilarante. Una vez que logró recuperar el control sobre sí mismo, limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían acumulado en el rabillo de su ojo, e inconsciente sonrió por primera vez en años.

—¿De dónde eres? Tú claramente no eres de Jounteim.

—Tú tampoco aparentas ser de Jotunheim. —argumentó Thor guiándose por su propia curiosidad y para evadir la pregunta.

—Oh, pero yo soy un Jotun. Un Jotun de sangre real —Loki acarició a la bestia azul y su pelaje se relajó adoptando una textura suave—. Veamos… eres demasiado alto para ser un enano; y con tu piel es obvio que no eres de Svartalfheim o de Nidavellier. Midgard no tiene los medios para viajar más allá de su propio mundo. Tampoco pareces estar muero o ser un no-muerto; así que tampoco eres de Niflheim o Hel. No aparentas ser un Norn o un animal, así que eso excluye Yggdrasil. Eres demasiado muscular para ser de Ljosalfheim; tú claramente no tienes orejas de un elfo. Así que eso nos deja con Vanegeim y Asgard —Loki detuvo su razonamiento—. Eres originario de Asgard. —conluyó finalmente.

Si el corazón de Thor pudiera saltar fuera de su pecho, estaría haciendo eso en ese preciso momento.

Loki sonrió divertido —sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto—, mientras se acercaba al asgardiano.

—Mi nombre es Loki. 

* * *

**Notas del traductor:** Se agradecen los comentarios :)  
Mañana, jueves 18, ¡nuevo capítulo!  
Saludos.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Autora:** monkan

 **Notas del traductor:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la traducción de este maravilloso fanfic que le PERTENECE a monkan, yo SÓLO lo traduzco gracias al **permiso** que ella me dio. Quizás a algunas les resulte familiar, ya que antes fue traducido por otra persona. Pero por razones que desconozco paró de traducir la historia a pocos capítulos de empezarlo. Bueno, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté. 

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

 _—Mi nombre es Loki._

—Es un honor conocerte, Loki. —Thor no estaba seguro si debía decir su nombre porque no sabía cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones del Jotun. Por lo que sabía, todo esto podía ser perfectamente una trampa, una forma de hacerle creer que estaba seguro en la presencia del otro.

Pero no se sentía como una trampa. El Jotun… Loki… le provocaba una sensación de paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

No había ninguna facción fea en el rostro de Loki. Por lo menos ninguna de las cuales se le había enseñado a reconocer. Pero, nuevamente, este Jotun no se veía para nada similar a los otros Jotuns que había visto antes.

Thor estaba fascinado. Y, sinceramente, no había muchos que él pudiera decir que lo encantaban de esa forma. Él tenía amigos. Más amigos que los que alguien normal pudiera recordar, pero no eran más que amigos. Simples amistades que él podía entender y con las cuales podía entretenerse. Ninguno de ellos revoloteaba en su mente como este Gigante de Hielo, y Thor simplemente quería saber más sobre él.

Por la siguiente hora, Thor y Loki permanecieron en la cueva laberíntica, esperando que la tormenta llegara a su fin. El rubio descubrió que disfrutaba de sobremanera la compañía del peculiar Jotun. Entre ambos había una extraña conexión, sin importar sus diferentes costumbres y personalidades. Por supuesto, Thor todavía no le había dicho a Loki su verdadero nombre. Él quería al Loki que estaba actualmente sentado a su lado, abrazándose al Lobo de Hielo, y no a alguien que lo tratara según su título.

Thor admitió ser de Asgard y le contó muchas historias sobre la ciudad dorada. Donde Thor relataba una imagen de sol y calidez, Loki describía su hogar en toda su gloria glacial.

De vez en cuando, Loki tosía, lo que preocupaba a Thor. Él no sabía si los Jotuns podían resfriarse, realmente parecía muy extraño, pero el príncipe de piel azul le dijo que no había nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto.

—¿Así que la celebración terminó en una pelea?

—Sip —Thor concluyó—. Y el pobre vestido de Freya terminó salpicado de vino y jugo de carne. Ella abofeteó a Balder antes de irse furiosa —El rubio se rió ante el recuerdo—. Por supuesto, su hermano tuvo que soportar su temperamento por semanas después de ese día. Ella es conocida en Asgard por su mal humor.

Loki sacudió la cabeza. —Si una celebración terminara convirtiéndose en una pelea en Jotunheim, al siguiente amanecer ya habrían cabezas rodando por el suelo —El Jotun se detuvo y sus ojos se nublaron un poco—. Me encantaría poder experimentar una de las celebraciones de Asgard.

—Claro —dijo Thor sin pensarlo demasiado—. Ven un día de visita y me aseguraré que se realice un festín en tu honor.

Loki negó con su cabeza. —No puedo.

—¿Por qué no? —Thor se quejó como un niño.

—Porque… —Sin advertencia previa, su cuerpo se empezó a convulsionar y se reclinó hacia adelante, sujetando su estómago mientras el dolor azotaba su cuerpo. El Lobo de Hielo sollozó, enrolló su larga cola alrededor de Loki y apoyó su cabeza sobre la espalda del príncipe. El animal podía oler el estado en el que se encontraba el cuerpo del Jotun, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo; y esta era la única forma en que podía ayudar a aminorar su sufrimiento.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien? ¡Dime algo! —Thor demandó mientras revoloteaba alrededor del Jotun, inseguro de si podía tocar al gigante. Había escuchado historias sobre su piel congelando la piel de los guerreros Asgardianos; si era cierto, no había nada que él pudiera hacer para ayudar.

Se sentía inservible.

Los ojos de Loki se sentían como si estuvieran girando dentro de sus cuencas. Su mente en un océano de fuego. No sabía si era una maldición o una bendición el haber conocido al Asgardiano a esta altura de su vida. Más de cincuenta años de soledad y dolor. Los Dioses eran crueles al dejarle finalmente conocer un alma compatible, cuando él estaba buscando un lugar seguro para pasar sus últimas horas. Por el otro lado, se sentía de cierta forma aliviado al saberse acompañado en el final de su vida.

Su cuerpo intentó luchar el dolor, para así poder quedarse con su nuevo amigo hasta que éste pudiera regresar a su hogar. Si se rendía hora, no había forma de adivinar lo que podría pasarle al otro.

La frustración de Thor por no poder prestar ayuda estalló y sin pensarlo, apoyó sus manos en la espalda de Loki.

Fue como si una luz blanca se extendiera sobre él. El dolor donde el rubio lo estaba tocando se calmó; el alivio lentamente alcanzando sus miembros hasta que sintió que podía deleitarse en él. Sus interiores dejaron de arder y su sangre, que antes se sentía como si se hubiera transformado en lava, estaba finalmente enfriándose hasta que pudo respirar profundamente.

—¿Estas bien? —Thor preguntó con la preocupación que sentía emanando de cada palabra. Era apenas consciente que su mano no estaba siendo congelada por contacto.

Loki no sintió dolor cuando volvió a inspirar una bocanada de aire. Se había ido, simplemente ido. Hacía años que no se había sentido tan bien.

Finalmente fue consciente de lo que Thor le estaba preguntando.

—Sí —Con su mano sujetó el brazo del Asgardiano, para así poder incorporarse y apoyarse en el pelaje del Lobo de Hielo—. Estoy bien, ha terminado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Thor.

—Vine aquí a morir.

—¿Qué? —El mundo se detuvo para Thor.

Loki cerró sus ojos para ser capaz de continuar hablando mientras se sumergía en su miseria.

—Mi cuerpo no solamente luce diferente al del resto de los Jotuns, tampoco funciona como uno. Por cincuenta años mi cuerpo ha ignorado su propia naturaleza. Y, finalmente, desde el año pasado ha empezado a consumirse de dentro hacia afuera. Porque no es capaz de descifrar el porqué no funciona correctamente, ha empezado a rechazar todo lo que está en mi interior —Loki abrió sus ojos y miró al aterrado Asgardiano—. Vine hasta aquí porque mi fin esta cerca. Vine aquí a morir.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó débilmente.

Una risilla surgió de la garganta de Loki. —Buena pregunta, me he cuestionado a mí mismo eso durante toda mi vida. ¿Por qué nací diferente? ¿Por qué debo sufrir? ¿Por qué estoy solo? ¿Por qué soy un inútil? ¿Por qué debo morir? Nunca encontré una respuesta.

"Hasta que te conocí a ti."

—¿Así que la tos…?

—Era un síntoma.

Thor no supo qué decir por un buen minuto. —Ah… um.

—¿El gato se comió tu lengua?

—¡No! —Su voz vibró contra las paredes y Thor sintió cómo su rostro se encendía de vergüenza—. Eso es… Yo…

Una gota de agua se desprendió del techo de hielo y aterrizó en una pequeña poza en el suelo. El sol que había logrado hacerse paso por entre la tormenta se coló por el hielo y comenzó a llenar el paraíso congelado, resaltando todo su esplendor con una cálida luz blanca.

Cuando la luz finalmente alcanzó a Loki lo iluminó hasta el punto en que su piel lucía como un pulido diamante azul, y sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron mientras el Jotun se encontraba recostado contra el magnífico Lobo de Hielo. La cola del animal estaba enrollada alrededor de la cintura de Loki, y su enorme cabeza descansaba sobre sus patas, reposando tranquilamente en la presencia de ellos.

Una de sus orejas se movió nerviosamente antes de que levantar su cabeza y dejar escapar de su garganta un profundo gruñido.

Loki volvió su atención inmediatamente en la misma dirección que el lobo, intentando divisar cuál era el problema. Thor no tardó mucho en notar que algo no andaba bien, pero a diferencia de los otros dos, sintió en sus entrañas algo que algo más estaba allí con ellos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó cuidadosamente mientras llevaba su mano hacia su espada, rogando en su mente que su cuerpo estuviera ya bien descansado.

Loki envió un solo vistazo hacia el Asgardiano antes de regresar su atención hacia el laberinto congelado.

—Heklas. 

* * *

**Notas del traductor:** ¡Hola a todos!  
Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta linda historia. Espero les este gustando, y si pueden dejar algún comentario, sería genial :)  
Mañana, viernes 19, subo el capítulo 4.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Autora:** monkan

 **Notas del traductor:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la traducción de este maravilloso fanfic que le PERTENECE a monkan, yo SÓLO lo traduzco gracias al **permiso** que ella me dio. Quizás a algunas les resulte familiar, ya que antes fue traducido por otra persona. Pero por razones que desconozco paró de traducir la historia a pocos capítulos de empezarlo. Bueno, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 _—Heklas._

—¿Heklas?

Antes de que Thor pudiera obtener su respuesta, una pierna larga y negra emergió por detrás de una de las paredes de hielo. Por sí sola medía aproximadamente tres metros de largo y Thor sintió una punzada de miedo al pensar a qué podría estar conectada.

Loki levantó su mano para cubrir la boca del Asgardiano. El gesto acompañado de un ligero temblor en la mano convenció a Thor de que debía permanecer en silencio. Incluso el Lobo de Hielo, cuyo pelaje estaba nuevamente erizado y transformado en púas de hielo, estaba callado.

Después de la pierna apareció otra y luego una tercera. Las tres extremidades se adentraron aún más y expusieron unos muslos igual de largos, cada una de ellas completamente negra y lisa como un tubo de acero.

El hielo temblaba en todas direcciones. La presencia de la criatura era sofocante y húmeda.

Un grave estruendo alcanzó los oídos de Thor y se sintió como si estos estuvieran a punto de explotar. Era incapaz de apartar su mirada mientras aparecía más de aquellas eternas extremidades de una criatura que ni siquiera podía empezar a describir.

Sintió cómo jalaban uno de sus costados y apenas en ese momento se dio cuenta que Loki lo estaba guiando hacia una de las muchas paredes de hielo, ésta en específico era de un hielo transparente que parecía relucir con luz propia. El Jotun se arrastró por el suelo con el Lobo de Hielo detrás de él siguiéndolo lentamente, pero en ningún momento le dio la espalda al Heklas.

Loki presionó su espalda contra la pared, dejando que la fría superficie se juntara contra la extensión de su espalda, y presionando a su compañero fuertemente contra su propio pecho. Si no fuera por la situación amenazante, Loki se habría deleitado con la sensación del frío y el calor fusionándose explosivamente.

El Jotun rodeó a Thor con sus brazos y lo sujetó cerca de sí firmemente, moldeando sus cuerpos en una forma lo más pequeña posible. La cola del Lobo de Hielo se enroscó alrededor de sus pies y se transformó en suave terciopelo ante el contacto. Silenciosamente posicionó su cuerpo contra el de ellos y una vez acomodado desapareció frente a sus ojos, desapareciéndolos a ellos también en el proceso.

—Permanece callado —Loki susurró con intensidad en su oído—. El Lobo de Hielo puede camuflarse a sí mismo y a sus crías fácilmente para evitar al enemigo. El Heklas no va a vernos y no posee una nariz, pero el más mínimo sonido puede llamar su atención. Puede que seas un hombre de armas, pero esta es una batalla que no puedes ganar.

Thor se afirmó a las piernas de Loki. Se sorprendió al sentir el cálido aliento del Jotun, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la mayoría del Heklas se hizo visible.

Incluso si Thor quisiera decir algo, no habría sido capaz de producir el más mínimo balbuceo. No era posible que aquel cuerpo de un tamaño exorbitante perteneciera a aquellas extremidades que lo sostenían, simplemente era imposible. Su imaginación jamás habría sido capaz de prepararlo para lo que vio cuando sus ojos se fijaron en lo que debía ser su boca. El puro tamaño de esa cosa era algo que jamás había visto. Tenía tal altura que no le era posible calcular cuántos guerreros serían necesarios para alcanzarla incluso si cada uno usara los hombros del otro como apoyo. E incluso, a pesar del gran espacio del laberinto, el Heklas estaba doblado a la mitad y avanzaba con extrema lentitud. Simplemente no era posible.

Entonces los ojos de la criatura se voltearon y miraron en la dirección en la que ellos se encontraban.

Cada músculo y nervio de su cuerpo se paralizó de manera simultánea. Observó con terror los ojos enormes y amarillos de la criatura, su pupila roja se estrechó y su párpado se entrecerró.

El agarre de Loki se apretó, haciéndole imposible respirar. El fétido olor del aliento de la criatura llegó a su nariz, casi provocándole una arcada. Era una combinación de carne podrida y otras cosas que no podía y no quería ni siquiera nombrar. Por un instante pareció que el Heklas iba a acercarse a ellos, ¿los había notado? ¿Sabía que ellos estaban allí?

Entonces súbitamente se apartó y siguió su camino.

Sus muchas piernas rasparon la superficie de la cueva de hielo, una pierna golpeó a escasos metros de ellos, perforando el suelo en un círculo perfecto. Ni siquiera la roca de hielo bloqueando su camino pudo hacerle algún daño y fue destrozada en pedacitos.

Por los siguientes dos minutos que le tomó al Heklas desaparecer de su camino visual, el trío no se movió, respiró o se atrevió a pestañar. Incluso diez minutos después todavía se estaban escondiendo.

Finalmente, después de una meda hora el Lobo de Hielo se movió y relajó su camuflaje.

Thor que estaba entumecido del terror, no se movió, permaneciendo en los brazos de Loki. El Lobo de Hielo empujó su cabeza contra él y lloriqueó.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó en voz baja y raposa—. ¿En el nombre de Yggdrasil era eso?

Loki tomó un momento para ordenar sus propios pensamientos.

—Eso era un Heklas —Su voz dijo con suavidad—. Una criatura del inframundo de Jotunheim. Normalmente no habita este nivel, sino muchísimo más profundo en el hielo, y raramente se mueven de su hábitat. Es una bestia de destrucción y hambre. No sabemos cuántos son, y tampoco sabemos cómo matarlos. Créeme cuando te digo que Jotunheim ha combatido contra estas criaturas por largas décadas, pero todo lo que hemos logrado es la muerta de nuestra propia gente. Ni un solo Heklas ha encontrado su muerte en nuestras manos. Incluso creo que no hay ser en los nueve reinos que pueda matar a un Heklas. Es por eso que lo único que podemos hacer es escapar y escondernos.

—¿Por qué no piden ayuda a los otros reinos? De más que alguien puede encontrar una forma de matarlos.

—No nos pienses como una raza primitiva, Asgardiano —Loki siseó ofendido—. Existió una época en la que Jotunheim fue más grande de lo que Asgard es hoy día. Éramos un pueblo próspero que innovaba constantemente. Éramos una cultura avanzada que incluso los Elfos y los Enanos admiraban en términos de confecciones y arte. En aquellos tiempos, antes de la época de Odín, estábamos en el punto más alto de nuestro reinado, nuestra tierra era la más hermosa de todos los mundos.

Para Thor era un tanto difícil imaginando que el Jotunheim actual, fuera en el pasado incluso más grandioso que Asgard—. ¿Entonces qué pasó?

Loki miró el suelo con desesperación. —Heklas. Aparecieron y nos arrastraron al borde de la extinción. Nuestra población que rondaba el billón fue reducida a un simple millón. Nuestros hogares y edificaciones fueron destruidos, nuestros logros arruinados, nuestros muertos aplastados; las armas fueron inservibles. Incluso nuestra fuente de podes más importante: El Casquete, fue incapaz de detenerlos. Y ahora tiene apenas un diez por ciento de su antigua fuerza, y muchas de sus habilidades se perdieron con la muerte de nuestros magos. Parejas que habían estado juntas por milenios fueron separadas, nuestra línea real se vio disminuida. Fuimos expulsados de nuestros hogares. Nuestra gloria se olvidó en el tiempo, nuestra sobrevivencia, nuestra esencia, ¿cómo crees que logramos sobrevivir?

—Mi gente puede que se haya convertido en bárbaros y declarado la guerra contra otros mundos, pero esto nos ayudó a alcanzar un punto en el que ya no somos una especie al borde de la extinción. Es cierto que perdimos la guerra contra Asgard, pero la victoria estuvo reñida. Odín sobresalió y ganó contra Laufey, mi padre, quien apenas había asumido el trono. Si esa batalla hubiera sucedido durante nuestros tiempos de gloria, ni siquiera Odín habría sido capaz de prevalecer sobre nosotros.

—¿Te atreves a señalar que mi padre no habría ganado? Él es un magnífico guerrero y rey. No te atrevas a negarlo. —Thor había perdido a su temperamento al escuchar la apasionada explicación de Loki

Loki miró con intensidad los ojos del Asgardiano y una chispa de entendimiento brilló en su mirada.

—No estoy diciendo que Odín sea un rey débil, Thor Odinson.

Thor se sobresaltó ante el uso de su nombre completo. Su secreto había sido revelado.

—Ninguno de nuestros reyes es débil. Odín no es débil, Laufey no es débil, los reyes de antaño no eran débiles. Y ciertamente los reyes de Jotunheim no eran ni débiles ni estúpidos. El Heklas que acabas de ver era sólo una cría. Un cachorro perdido que no está ni siquiera cerca de crecer en su totalidad. ¿Acaso crees que podrías tener una oportunidad contra _sus padres_?

Los ojos de Thor se abrieron de par en par. _¿Eso era una cría?_

—No —Su voz dijo todo lo que no pudo poner en palabras—. Creo que no sería capaz.

El tono derrotado del Dios del Trueno suavizó la actitud defensiva de Loki, quien dejó ir cualquier malentendido que podría haber surgido entre ellos.

Además, su proximidad actual lo hacía sentir tibio y completo en su interior. Su estómago parecía hormiguear e hincharse de felicidad. El frío del hielo había desaparecido por completo y lo único que podía sentir era el suave pelaje del Lobo de Hielo y el calor de Thor.

Thor. Nadie habría pensado que él iría a conocer al chico de oro de Asgard. Todos conocían sobre él, y como no, si era el hijo de Odín, padre de todos. El heredero al trono. Pero nadie había imaginado que él sería el indicado.

Loki no era un tonto, lejos de eso. Él había venido a este lugar a morir, pero en el mismísimo instante en que sus ojos se fijaron en el Asgardiano, su dolor interior se suavizó un poco. Sin embargo, el cambio no se empezó a producir hasta el primer contacto físico entre ellos. Y luego, cuando el Heklas se cruzó con ellos, y sus cuerpos entraron en contacto directo, el verdadero cambio se llevó a cabo.

Mientras se escondían del Heklas él no había tenido la oportunidad de prestar atención a su cuerpo, pero ahora podía sentir cómo un pequeño fuego empezaba a expandirse en su interior.

Era el calor que había estado esperando por los últimos cincuenta años. El calor del Cielo.

En ese momento Loki tomó una decisión. Si Thor era la respuesta a las necesidades de su cuerpo, si él era el único por el cual su cuerpo iba a reaccionar… Entonces no iba a renunciar a él por nada en todos los mundos.

Se sentía en el paraíso estando tan cerca de Thor. Abrió su boca para decir. —Y

—¿Estas durmiendo con el enemigo? —vino una voz desde arriba.

Thor y Loki levantaron la mirada hacia la grieta en el techo. El Lobo de Hielo por otro lado empezó a gruñir cuando miró hacia el lugar del cual había provenido el ruido, enseñando sus dientes con agresividad.

Sobre ellos, desde la abertura del techo los observaba la cara de Fandral.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** Hola a todos :)  
Lamento no haber podido subir el capítulo el viernes 19. Por eso hoy, sábado 20, subiré dos capítulos.  
¡Se aprecian comentarios!


	6. Capítulo 5

**Autora:** monkan

 **Notas del traductor:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la traducción de este maravilloso fanfic que le PERTENECE a monkan, yo SÓLO lo traduzco gracias al **permiso** que ella me dio. Quizás a algunas les resulte familiar, ya que antes fue traducido por otra persona. Pero por razones que desconozco paró de traducir la historia a pocos capítulos de empezarlo. Bueno, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté. 

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

—¿Fandral? —preguntó Thor.

—A tu servicio —dijo el guerrero rubio mientras hacía una seña a modo de saludo con dos de sus dedos—. Sabes, es entendible que busques una fuente de calor en un lugar como este, pero ¿No crees que tu elección es demasiado fría?

Si Loki hubiese sido capaz de agarrar al idiota y enterrarlo en el hielo, lo habría hecho. El Lobo de Hielo captó su humor y soltó un gruñido profundo.

—Deberías tener cuidado de no caerte también —dijo Loki con sarcasmo—. El hielo alrededor de la grieta es delgado e inestable.

Fandral miró el suelo donde estaba de pie y frunció el ceño. Una voz detrás de él lo hizo voltearse y decir algo.

—¿Los demás también están aquí? —preguntó Thor, sin estar seguro de si deseaba saber la respuesta.

—Sí —Fue la contestación que lo hizo refunfuñar—. Hogun, Volstagg y Sif están aquí —Fandral miró el área que estaba en su campo de visión—. ¿Sabes cómo salir de allí? Parece ser un laberinto.

Thor miró alrededor antes de voltearse hacia Loki.

Al ver la pregunta en sus ojos el Jotun supo su destino. —Yo te guiaré. —dijo con calma.

—Loki me mostrará el camino —el Dios del Trueno dijo a sus amigos—. Probablemente tome un buen rato, así que quédense en el área y así podré encontrarlos.

—De acuerdo. Ten cuidado y no te acerques demasiado a lugares "peligrosos" —Fandral sonrió y empezó a incorporarse—. No sea que te congeles.

Loki hirvió de odio y con un simple movimiento de su mano, el hielo comenzó a resquebrajarse debajo de Fandral. El Asgardiano se alejó rápidamente de las grietas, pero éstas parecían seguirlo. Se alejó un metro y la hendidura la imitó, dos metros y ésta se movió en la misma dirección. Se movió hacia un lado y lo volvió a seguir. Sin demora, él se encontró corriendo en círculos, intentando alejarse de la superficie inestable. Sus compañeros se rieron de él.

Debajo del hielo Thor comenzó a moverse con cuidado, para no lastimar al Lobo de Hielo mientras se incorporaba. El Jotun permaneció recostado en el suave pelaje del animal hasta que el Asgardiano estuvo de pie. Entonces murmuró suaves palabras al lobo y juntos se pararon.

Thor observó con fascinación mientras el lobo sacudía su pelo y lamía su pata derecha.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Loki sintiéndose descorazonado—. Es un largo camino, y tus amigos te están esperando.

El rubio fue invadido por una sensación de pérdida; sin embargo no podía entender el porqué.

—¿Acaso no regresará el Heklas?

El príncipe Jotun negó con la cabeza. —Una vez que se alejan, raramente regresan por el mismo camino, a menos que su presa se encuentre en esa dirección —señaló un pasaje que se encontraba ligeramente al Este de por donde el Heklas se había ido—. Nosotros tomaremos un camino ligeramente diferente. Es un poco más complicado, pero te encontrarás junto a tus amigos mucho más rápido que por la vía más fácil y larga.

Mirándose uno al otro, Loki tomó la mano de Thor en la suya. Un agradable calor se expandió por su brazo. —Mantente cerca —dijo gentilmente—. Es fácil perderse aquí.

El Dios sólo atinó a asentir mientras iniciaban la marcha lado a lado, sin soltar la mano del otro. El lobo decidió caminar junto a Loki y presionar todo su cuerpo contra su pierna y brazo libre. Sus dedos azules rascaron al lobo detrás de las orejas y la criatura produjo un sonido similar a un ronroneo.

—En verdad le gustas.

Loki le sonrió confidencialmente a Thor. —Él se ha encariñado contigo.

 _"Y yo también"_ pensó el Jotun.

Como si pudiera entender lo que Loki estaba pensando, el lobo se volteó y caminó hacia el costado de Thor, su nariz grande y fría se restregó contra la mano del rubio.

Loki sonrió al ver cómo Thor intentó acariciar incómodamente al animal.

—¿Acaso ustedes no tienen mascotas en Asgard? —preguntó curioso.

—Lo hacemos, no muchas, pero hay unas cuantas criaturas que mantenemos como nuestras mascotas. Pero ninguna de ellas, excepto los caballos, es más grande que yo. El lobo resulta un poco perturbador.

—Ya te acostumbrarás. La mayoría de las criaturas de Jotunheim son más grande de lo que estás acostumbrado. Nosotros somos, después de todo, una población de tamaño considerable.

 _"Excepto por mí"_. Pensó amargado.

—¿Cómo crecen los Jotuns? —Thor preguntó de improviso—. Siempre me lo he preguntado. Tengo entendido de que ustedes están hechos de hielo. ¿Así que cómo cuentan los años? ¿Acaso nacen ya crecidos totalmente?

Era imposible para Loki ocultar la diversión que le provocaban las preguntas de Thor. —Nadie nace "crecido totalmente" —Tan sólo la idea le hacía soltar una ligera risilla—. Crecemos como cualquier otra raza. La mayoría está constituida únicamente de hielo. Hay algunas excepciones, por supuesto — _"Como yo"_ —. Así que no crecemos muy rápido. Toma alrededor de un año para que una nueva capa de hielo se desarrolle, en algunas ocasiones toma incluso más tiempo. Todo depende del Jotun. Es por eso que algunos siglos son necesarios para que un niño Jotun pueda crecer, pero eso sólo significa que él va a dejar de crecer en altura. Muchos continúan su desarrollo muscular mientras algunos permanecerán más esbeltos. Todo depende de las preferencias personales. E incluso después de que dejamos de crecer, envejecemos con gran lentitud. Por lo general, le toma a un Jotun un milenio antes de ser considerado un mayor —Loki recordó al viejo Jotun que lo había regañado cuando todavía era un candidato al trono—. Hay rumores de que no existe límite a cuánto podemos vivir. Hay registros de algunos Jotuns que alcanzaron los mil años antes de que sus vidas terminaran.

Thor escuchó todo con atención. —Así que… ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó directamente.

Loki le envió una sonrisa. —¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

Su frente se arrugó mientras pensaba. Fijó sus ojos azules en el Jotun y consideró su apariencia. Fue en ese momento en el que fue consciente en la verdadera naturaleza de la pregunta. Thor sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban. _¡Él no sabía con cuantos años un Jotun era considerado muy joven o demasiado viejo!_

—Ah… Quizás… —tragó nervioso—. ¿… 200?

Loki detuvo sus pasos y miró al otro directamente a los ojos, Thor evitó su mirada.

—¿200? —Loki estaba disfrutando secretamente la incomodidad de Thor. Se inclinó hasta que Thor no pudo evitar mirarlo—. Equivocado —dijo con voz suave antes de estudiar el rostro de Thor desde cerca. Sus ojos recorrieron la barbilla del rubio, observaron sus labios que estaban ligeramente entreabiertos; su nariz bien delineada, sus mejillas. Aquellos ojos de un azul profundo que podía rivalizar el hielo más puro. Finalmente, se fijó en su frente hasta su cabello dorado. Entonces regresó a los ojos de Thor, con una chispa traviesa en su propia mirada—. ¿Qué tal si hacemos de esto un juego?

—¿Un juego? —Thor tartamudeó.

—Puedes intentar adivinar mi edad todas las veces que quieras, pero con cada error debes pagar una penitencia—. Oh, ya estaba disfrutando el plan que se estaba formando en su cabeza.

—¿Qué clase de pago? —Thor esperaba que no fuera nada muy vergonzoso. Pero por otra parte, él quería jugar a este juego incluso si las reglas todavía no estaban establecidas.

Loki se inclinó y plantó en beso en los labios del Asgardiano antes de retirarse con una sonrisa similar a la de un gato con su leche. —Cada vez que te equivoques, debes darme un beso. Así que sé cuidadoso con tu siguiente respuesta.

Thor lo observó estupefacto por un momento antes de que sus orejas se pusieran rojas. Los besos no le resultaban desconocidos, tampoco era virgen… Pero era la primera vez que tenía algo así con un hombre. Todas sus exploraciones anteriores habían sido con mujeres, y siempre había sido él quien iniciaba el contacto. No en la otra dirección.

Sin preocuparse por el estado mental de su compañero, Loki comenzó a guiarlo por el camino correcto nuevamente, jalando de su mano, que todavía permanecía enlazada con la propia. El Lobo de Hielo caminó lentamente detrás de ellos, igualando su velocidad.

—Te daré una pista —Loki ni siquiera miró a Thor—. Tengo más de 200 años. 

* * *

**Notas del traductor:** Bueno, como les prometí, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Espero puedan dejar algún comentario :)  
Mañana, domingo 21, el capítulo 6.  
Besos!


	7. Capítulo 6

**Autora:** monkan

 **Notas del traductor:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la traducción de este maravilloso fanfic que le PERTENECE a monkan, yo SÓLO lo traduzco gracias al **permiso** que ella me dio. Quizás a algunas les resulte familiar, ya que antes fue traducido por otra persona. Pero por razones que desconozco paró de traducir la historia a pocos capítulos de empezarlo. Bueno, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Su camino los llevó a las profundidades del laberinto. En algunas ocasiones Thor estaba seguro de que estaban perdidos, o que había de vista a Loki. Todo lo que los rodeaba no era más que hielo de distintos tonos de azul. E incluso, en una ocasión se encontraron con un monstruo congelado dentro de las paredes de hielo. Loki no le había advertido de la presencia de la criatura muerta, así que cuando volteó su cara hacia esa dirección, casi le dio un ataque cardíaco del susto. El Jotun se había reído de él, para luego asegurarle que el monstruo sería incapaz de dañarlos; pues se había congelado hacía siglos después de caer de la superficie.

Thor estudió la criatura y silenciosamente agradeció que estuviera muerta. Y si bien no tenía ni la más mínima duda de que podría vencer una de esas bestias con la ayuda de sus amigo, no tenía el deseo de enfrentarse a una versión viva del monstruo.

El rubio descubrió que el Jotun era una gran fuente de información y conocimiento. De vez en cuando, se internaban en profundas discusiones sobre las diferencias entre ambos reinos, incluso llegando a comparar las cosas más ridículas que se les pudiera imaginar. En otros momentos, Loki compartía un poco más sobre la historia de Jotunheim y su tiempo de grandeza, hechizando a Thor con sus narraciones. En dos ocasiones más, Thor intentó adivinar la edad de Loki, y en ambas erró. La primera vez, no estaba seguro de si se atrevería a adivinar nuevamente, pero luego el pensamiento de que él se sentía atemorizado por un beso, le impulsó a un nuevo intento. La segunda vez, se había olvidado completamente del beso y en medio de uno de los cuentos de Loki, adivinó de improviso, lo que causó que pocos segundos después se viera a sí mismo atacado por los labios del Jotun.

Hasta ahora: 200, 300, y 500 años habían sido incorrectos.

El camino que estaban recorriendo, a través de varias escaleras naturales de hielo, irritaba a Thor de sobremanera, e incluso estaba por detrás de Loki y el Lobo de Hielo por varios pasos. Ellos caminaban como si se encontraran sobre terreno seco, y no el húmedo y resbaladizo hielo. El rubio, después de varias veces estar cerca de perder el equilibrio y caerse, decidió que sería mejor tomárselo con calma y no arriesgarse a la humillación de caerse y rodar hasta el fondo otra vez.

—¿Cómo vas? —Le llegó la voz ligeramente arrogante de Loki, que le encrespó los nervios.

—Bien. —contestó entre dientes, esperando con ansias el momento en que se encontraran en terreno más amigable.

Como se encontraba observando con cuidado por dónde caminar, no vio a Loki susurrar algo al Lobo de Hielo, que hizo que la bestia caminara hacia el Asgardiano y agachara su cabeza…

—¿Qué est…¡Oooah!

Antes de que Thor entendiera qué estaba pasando, se encontró a sí mismo sentado sobre los hombros del animal, criatura que trotó alegremente de regreso hacia Loki como si estuviera luciendo orgullosamente lo que encontró.

Loki rascó al lobo debajo del mentón. —Buen chico —dijo antes de enfocarse en el heredero de Asgard—. De esta forma te podrás mantener el paso.

Todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue un gruñido malhumorado que le hizo reír.

Thor saltó de los hombros del Lobo de Hielo en el momento que dejaron las escaleras de hielo atrás, y acarició su cabeza como agradecimiento. A continuación tenían que cruzar una delgada extensión de hielo que por un costado tenía un desfiladero de metros de altura.

Loki le mostró a Thor los puntos seguros para caminar de forma segura, pisando pequeños puntos redondos. El rubio le envió una mirada molesta al Jotun.

—¿De esta forma fue que subiste las escaleras? —preguntó con en el enojo deambulando debajo de sus palabras.

—Quién sabe… —Fue lo único que Loki dijo antes de continuar el camino, con el Lobo de Hielo a la delantera

—¡Lo hiciste! —La voz de Thor sonó aguda e indigna. Continuó a paso lento, pisando los puntos que Loki iba señalando y se dio cuenta de que así podía fácilmente mantenerse al mismo ritmo que los nativos—. Eso no fue justo —dijo detrás de Loki, quien no se volteó a observarlo, simplemente para poder mantener su sonrisa oculta—. Actúas como si tuvieras diez años —Thor se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo al mismo tiempo que las palabras dejaron su boca—. ¡Joder!

Loki dejó de caminar y se volteó con una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios. —Es la segunda vez que no piensas antes de adivinar —Caminó hacia Thor hasta que sus pechos quedaron uno frente al otro, casi tocándose—. Te dije que soy mayor de 200 años, así que el que dijeras diez es un error bastante grande —Ambos se miraron—. ¿Cómo quieres que manejemos esta situación? ¿Deberíamos ignorarla, o cuenta de todas formas como una equivocación? —Loki susurró contra los labios de Thor, sin tocarlos, pero Thor pudo sentir el aliento caliente y su propia boca se entreabrió bajo el calor.

Sus ojos intentaron enfocarse en algo, cualquier cosa, pero no pudo evitar deambular entre esos labios que prometían un beso, y esos amables ojos que observaban su reacción. ¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta antes? Los ojos de Loki eran de un impresionante color verde, casi del mismo verde de sus ropas, similares al hielo pero de una tonalidad verdusca. Un color puro, un color único. Thor había asumido que sus ojos eran azules. Todos los ojos de los Jotuns eran azules, pero después de todo... Loki no era como cualquier otro de su especie.

—Creo... —comenzó, intentando forzar a su mente a formular una respuesta—. Que incluso una suposición sin sentido, merece un castigo. —Su voz no fue más que un murmullo.

Sus labios se encontraron en un acuerdo silencioso, aquel beso duró más que los anteriores tres. Loki levantó las manos para enredar sus dedos en el dorado cabello, sujetando al otro cerca de él, sin darle fin al beso, ni tampoco profundizando la caricia.

Finalmente, Loki reaciamente se apartó primero, dándole fin al beso. Las comisuras de sus labios se moldearon en una suave sonrisa cuando Thor se inclinó inconscientemente hacia él.

El Dios abrió los ojos y observó con la mirada nublada a Loki.  
No tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, habían mariposas en su estómago, volviéndolo risueño.

—No dejemos a tus amigos esperando. —dijo Loki mientras retrocedía, para su desagrado, un par de pasos.

Todo lo que fue capaz de hacer Thor como respuesta fue asentir con su cabeza, sin embargo, su corazón no estaba en aquel gesto.

Lentamente continuaron caminando detrás del Lobo de Hielo, quien había permanecido de pie esperando por ellos. Después de pocos minutos lograron atravesar el sendero, y se encontraron con una planicie abierta. Thor entonces todavía caminaba detrás de Loki, pero decidió seguir sus instintos y acelerar el paso hasta encontrarse lado a lado con el Jotun, para tomar la mano azul en la suya.

Loki lo miró, extrañado por el gesto.

—No preguntes. Sólo... no preguntes. —Fue lo único que pidió Thor.

Tomando en serio la petición, Loki acomodó su mano en la de Thor para poder doblar sus dedos entre los del Asgardiano. Ninguna pregunta fue realizada, ninguna fue necesitada. Loki sabía hacia dónde su corazón se estaba dirigiendo en ese momento, sabía que se estaba enamorando de Thor. Profunda y peligrosamente enamorado. No tenía intenciones de renunciar a Thor, incluso si el rubio regresaba a su hogar. ¿Qué iba a pasar con él? Atrapado entre dos mundos. Si se quedaba en Jotunheim, entonces sería miserable por restos de sus días; pero no creía que Odín o Asgard le fuera a dar la bienvenida a un Jotun entre ellos, sin mencionar a uno que estaba enamorado del heredero al trono.

Sólo le quedaba esperar que Thor estuviera sintiendo algo similar, aunque era muy probable que él todavía no entendiera sus sentimientos dentro de su corazón. Quizás en el momento en que alcanzaran el sitio de teletransportación, no les sería necesario separarse

Era sólo un deseo silencioso, pero Loki lo deseaba con toda su alma. Le envió una mirada de soslayo a Thor y vio en el rostro ajeno la evidencia de una batalla interna similar a la propia. Lo único que le quedaba era tener la esperanza de que Thor sintiera aunque sea una fracción de lo que él estaba sintiendo.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** Hola a todos :)  
Aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo. Mañana lunes 22, siguiente capítulo!  
Quiero agradecer a **MenteEnBlanco** y a **meikojoker** por comentar. Se agradece el detalle :D  
¡Besos a todos y nos vemos mañana!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Autora:** monkan

 **Notas del traductor:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la traducción de este maravilloso fanfic que le PERTENECE a monkan, yo SÓLO lo traduzco gracias al **permiso** que ella me dio. Quizás a algunas les resulte familiar, ya que antes fue traducido por otra persona. Pero por razones que desconozco paró de traducir la historia a pocos capítulos de empezarlo. Bueno, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Ya habían avanzado más del doble de la distancia cuando toparon con su siguiente obstáculo, una pared de hielo. Ambos levantaron su mirada para observar la monstruosidad, pero mientras que Loki sentía cierta confianza de ser capaz de escalarla, no estaba tan seguro con respecto a Thor.

Los Asgardianos no tenían el mismo control natural sobre el hielo que un Jotun. Pues en realidad, su magia de hielo tenía una peculiaridad única, ya que un Jotun de sangre pura podía crear hielo y además, podían unirse al hielo natural. Esta habilidad los ayudaba al momento de escalar o moverse sobre superficies y terrenos difíciles. Como también alcanzar grandes alturas sin la necesidad de ninguna herramienta. Su magia era una ventaja, pero incluso un Jotun tendría problemas escalando una pared como la que se encontraba frente a ellos.

—¿El camino más rápido? —cuestionó Thor con sarcasmo.

Loki se encogió de hombros con una expresión dubitativa. —Lo solía ser. —dijo débilmente como defensa.

Las cejas de Thor se levantaron. —¿Solía ser?

—Sí —El príncipe Jotun miró al otro—. No había seguido este camino por más de un año, ¿tienes alguna idea de cuánto puede cambiar la estructura de este ambiente en un año?

El heredero Asgardiano miró al ser azul con incredulidad. —¿Así que no tienes ni la menor idea de hacia dónde vamos?

—Por supuesto que la tengo —Loki sintió una punzada de enojo por el insulto—. No soy un completo estúpido. Tengo un viejo mapa en mi cabeza y he agregado los cambios con los cuales nos hemos encontrado.

—Nop puedo creerlo —Thor encaró a Loki—. Ni siquiera te molestaste en decirme, ¿cómo demonios puedes guiarme a donde sea que tengamos que ir?

—No parecías tener problemas con eso cuando iniciamos el viaje. Además, este es el camino más corto para llegar hasta tus amigos. La ruta más larga habría tomado por lo menos cuatro horas en completarse —Loki apuntó hacia la cima de la pared—. Cuando superemos esto, sólo estaremos a dos horas de distancia —El Jotun realmente quería golpear al idiota—. Con tus heridas no habrías sido capaz de soportar el viaje, te habría tomado más de una semana con tu pierna en mal estado. Así que no me digas que no sé hacia dónde te estoy llevando, ¡grandísimo idiota!

Se miraron el uno al otro, ambos echando humo por la furia. Por largos momentos se desafiaron con la mirada, intentando hacer que el otro apartara la mirada primero, pero al final, fue Loki quien volteó la cabeza y se concentró en el obstáculo frente a ellos y se forzó a sí mismo a calmarse.

—¿Cómo quieres hacer esto? —preguntó con pretendida calma.

—¿De qué estas hablando? No hay ninguna forma de que yo pueda escalar esa cosa, es imposible. —Thor no sabía qué era peor, si la mentira o la pared.

Loki apoyó sus manos en la suave superficie. —Creo que puedo escalar esto.

—¿Qué? Oh, ¡genial! ¿Qué hay de mi?

El Jotun le envió al de piel dorada una mirada molesta. —Si tu pobre cerebro no logra recordar, yo soy un Jotun de sangre pura, soy mucho más fuerte de lo que aparento, no te burles de mí por verme más debilucho que los demás.

—¿Y qué hay de él entonces? —Thro señaló con su pulgar al Lobo de Hielo que gimoteaba con obvia desaprobación hacia ellos.

Loki hizo un sonido de disgusto. —No lo ubiques en el mismo nivel que tú, él es un Lobo de Hielo después de todo.

—Allí esta otra vez —Thor exclamó—. Me estas hablando de forma degradante. Quizás no sea igual de conocedor que tú sobre Jotunheim, pero no tienes que ser tan arrogante al respecto.

La mirada que Loki le dio a Thor era capaz de derretir el hielo. —No me tientes a arrojarte por el precipicio que acabamos de pasar. —Luego apuntó con su pulgar libre hacia el hielo mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el lobo.

La bestia caminó hacia el hielo y saltó. Enterró sus garras en la pared antes de volver a saltar, repitiendo la acción hasta que alcanzó la parte de arriba.

Thor observó boquiabierto por un momento hasta que un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. —¿Acaso no pudo llevarme consigo?

—En esta situación eres demasiado pesado para él. Si la superficie para sujetarse hubiese sido mejor, entonces habría sido posible. Pero en estas condiciones, agregando tu peso, no había seguridad de que el lobo habría alcanzado la parte superior contigo incluido.

—¿Entonces cómo sugieres que escale la pared? ¿En tu espalda? —Thor apretó los puños, pero resistió el impulso de golpear el hielo a su lado.

—Sí.

Él parpadeó. —¿Qué?

Loki apartó su mano del hielo, pues ya le había dado una buena examinación a la pared y se había creado un mapa mental de qué dirección debía tomar para hacer el camino más seguro hasta arriba. Miró a Thor intentando convencerlo de la forma más rápida posible.

—Mientras tú te sujetes a mí intentaré escalar lo más ágil posible que pueda. La fuerza de tus brazos es mucho más potente que la de tus piernas porque no están heridos, así que no debería ser difícil para ti mantenerte seguro en mi espalda.

El Dios del Trueno observó a Loki como si la idea se le hubiese atorado en la cabeza. —No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Loki se posicionó en frente de la sección de hielo que se veía más fácil de escalar y que llevaba a un camino más directo sin muchos desvíos. Realmente no quería empezar a discutir pero la paciencia se le estaba agotando.

—A menos que desees quedarte atrás, te aconsejó que empieces a moverte —El príncipe Jotun apoyó sus manos en la pared y su magia empezó a trabajar hasta que sus dedos se fundieron con el hielo—. Me voy en un minuto.

Debía estar bromeando, de ninguna manera el Jotun podría soportar su peso, ¡el rubio era fácilmente más alto y pesado!

—Cuarenta y cinco segundos. —Lo sacó de su estupor. Sin importar cuánto dudara u odiara la idea, no deseaba quedarse atrás.

Caminó hacia la espalda de Loki y se abrazó y juntó sus manos alrededor del pecho del otro. De sta forma los brazos del Jotun quedarían libres para escalar.

—Sujétate. —Fue la única advertencia antes de que se separaran del suelo.

No habían palabras para explicar lo que estaba pasando, el Jotun más pequeño de todo el reino estaba realmente escalando una pared de hielo con él abrazado a su espalda. Su agarre se intensificó cuando superaron la mitad. Y a pesar de su valor y orgullo, Thor no tenía ni la más mínima intención de regresar por el mismo camino. " _De ninguna manera"_.

La sensación de los músculos trabajando contra su pecho lo fascinó. Realmente no había sido capaz de distinguir antes cuán musculoso era el Jotun. De cierta forma, no debió sorprenderlo ya que él sabía cómo era la musculatura de un Jotun, pero Loki no era como cualquier otro. Él estaba aprendiendo que mientras más uno se dejara engañar por la apariencia física, era más probable que se encontrara con una gran sorpresa al final.

El Lobo de Hielo los observaba desde el borde del hielo, gimoteando profundamente en su garganta. Cuando la primer mano superó el borde, saltó a un lado para darles espacio, pero cuando fue capaz de alcanzar la capa de Thor, aferró sus dientes a la tela y los ayudó a terminar de subir.

Loki, exhausto por haber cargado al Asgardiano durante todo el ascenso, colapsó donde estaban a una distancia segura del borde. Pues no le apetecía la idea de repetir la actuación, sin embargo, lo que él no esperaba era el hecho de que Thor no lo dejara ir; el rubio continuaba aferrándose a su cuerpo, enterrando su cara en el cuello y hombros de Loki.

La cercanía tampoco era de gran ayuda para el príncipe Jotun, quien podía sentir cómo su sangre empezaba a calentarse debido al reducido espacio que los separaba. Silenciosamente, agradeciendo el hielo debajo de él, intentó llamar la atención de Thor.

—Ya me puedes soltar —No obtuvo respuesta—. ¿Thor?

El Lobo de Hielo lloriqueó mientras usaba su nariz para olfatear al Asgardiano. No hubo una reacción perceptible.

¿Qué clase de Dios lo estaba castigando? La mente de Loki no podía dejar de producir una serie de vívidas imágenes, y él no podía hacer nada para detener varias situaciones en su cabeza donde estaban completamente desnudos, y no inmóviles como en la realidad.

 _"Oh, Dios"_

Intentó deslizarse fuera de su agarre, pero esa reacción sólo hizo las cosas más incómodas para él, a pesar de que Thor no estaba reaccionando a sus movimientos.  
Aunque no tenía ningún problema con la idea de voltearse y sentarse sobr... Loki gruñó ante esa imagen mental. _"Estoy jodido"._

Entonces, repentinamente el Lobo de Hielo saltó sobre los dos, aplastando sus cuerpo hasta no pudieron entrar aire a sus pulmones.

—Bájense. —Loki gruñó mientras intentaba deshacerse de los dos idiotas que estaban sobre él. Agradeció silenciosamente al lobo por distraerlo mientras sentía que su temperatura y su corazón empezaban a calmarse.

Ahora Thor estaba siendo totalmente sofocado por el lobo. Empujó contra el suave pelaje del animal y cuando éste se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba bien, le lamió la cara en un solo largo lengüetazo y apoyó todo su peso sobre el Asgardiano.

Luchando contra el cachorro gigante, Thor intentó rodar lejos de él, pero sin demora era atacado nuevamente.

—Esta bien, esta bien. Ahora aléjate de mí —Intentó ordenarle pero el lobo no obedeció ni se alejó—. Oh, vamos... —Se quejó derrotado.

Loki, quien estaba demasiado ocupado intentando volver a acomodar su ropa en una apariencia más ordenada, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen. Era simplemente muy adorable.

—Lo preocupaste demasiado y ahora debes pagar las consecuencias. —Le dijo a Thor antes de que el otro volviera a ser asfixiado por el animal.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —exclamó.

Agradeciendo una vez más por la distracción, Loki logró recuperar su autocontrol y fue tan sólo en ese momento en el que volvió a recordar el pensamiento que le había llegado mientras escalaba. Se acercó al borde del hielo y observó la superficie de la pared, ¿qué habría causado que el hielo se derritiera? La suavidad que poseía no era algo normal en ese territorio.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** ¡Hola gente! :D  
Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. ¿Qué pretendía Thor agarrando así a Loki?  
Mañana, martes 23, subiré el siguiente capítulo (uno de mis favoritos, si se me permite decir xD).  
Ojalá lo esperen ansiosas. Quiero agradecer a las personas que dejan comentario, siguen la historia y la ponen como favorita :)  
 **HlnJrqr** gracias por los comentarios. Ayer no pude agradecerte porque recién hoy me han aparecido.  
Besos.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Autora:** monkan

 **Notas del traductor:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la traducción de este maravilloso fanfic que le PERTENECE a monkan, yo SÓLO lo traduzco gracias al **permiso** que ella me dio. Quizás a algunas les resulte familiar, ya que antes fue traducido por otra persona. Pero por razones que desconozco paró de traducir la historia a pocos capítulos de empezarlo. Bueno, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Thor no le dio una explicación sobre su comportamiento extraño antes, por lo cual Loki estaba agradecido, aunque un poco molesto. A él no le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas, sin embargo, no le había dicho a Thor la verdad. Sus pasos hacían eco contra el hielo, contando una historia de soledad y cristal.

—¿Cuánto falta?

Loki volteó, su atención se dirigió a él; observó al rubio, quien lo estaba mirando de vuelta. Desvió sus ojos verdes, incapaz de sostener la mirada. En cambio, se fijó en el camino de hielo que seguía delante de ellos. Su mente estaba calibrando dónde estaba y confirmó que seguían el camino correcto.

—En una hora alcanzaremos la superficie. Después de eso, estarás a sólo treinta minutos de tus amigos.

 _"Lejos de mí"._

—Hmm... —Thor estudió al príncipe Jotun—. ¿Qué va a pasar contigo? ¿Cómo esta tu cuerpo?

—No lo sé —Loki confesó—. Conocerte no era realmente parte de mis planes —Él se había perdido a sí mismo durante su corto encuentro—. Pero no te preocupes por mí. Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de bien. —Le regaló al Dios del Trueno una sonrisa cálida.

El Lobo de Hielo caminaba unos cuantos metros en frente de ellos, iba olfateando los alrededores mientras vigilaba la caminata. En un momento estaba merodeando a la izquierda, y al siguiente, estaba dando vueltas por la derecha. Su cola erguida en alto en su posición habitual.

De improviso, el brazo de Loki fue atrapado, obligando al Jotun a detener su andar y voltearse para encarar a Thor. Lo miró extrañado.

—¿Vas a morir? —La angustia impregnando cada una de sus palabras. El dolor en esa mirada azul estaba clavando dagas en el corazón de Loki. Deseaba con todo su ser garantizarle que iba a estar bien, pero no podía hacerlo. Si no fuera porque se habían conocido, él a esas alturas estaría más que muerto; y si no consumaba su celo con su pareja entonces también moriría, pero no quería empujar la culpa y la necesidad sobre los hombros de Thor. No era justo arrojar la decisión de su vida en las manos de aquel que mantenía su corazón latiendo.

Una mano apoyada gentilmente en la mejilla azul de Loki. El color de un azul profundo como el océano y la piel amarilla bronceada por el sol contrastaban, pero también se fundía juntas. Sus temperaturas distintas interactuaron y enviaron escalofríos de placer por la espalda del Jotun. Sin pensarlo realmente, cerró sus ojos y se inclinó hacia el contacto.

Su propia mano se movió y sujetó la de Thor, apretándose contra ésta como si de un gato se tratara.

No quería dejar a Thor. Él no ería que lo que tenían llegara a su fin, ¿pero cómo podrían ellos quedarse juntos si sus mundos no se los permitía? El padre de Thor, Odín, no iba a permitir que su único heredero durmiera con un Jotun. No sería aceptado por Asgard y como rey, Thor necesitaba casarse con una reina. Una mujer.  
Loki no era hombre ni mujer. No tenía nada que ofrecer. El trono de Jotunheim ya no era suyo, pues su hermano menor, un Jotun con la verdadera apariencia de su especie, era quien ahora era el heredero del reino de hielo.

Además, Jotunheim nunca aceptaría a un Asgardiano como su consorte. Incluso si era uno de sangre real, no iba a ser permitido que él durmiera con su mayor enemigo. Realeza o no, ellos iban a ser asesinados.

Qué crueles eran sus mundos.

Una lágrima solitaria se escapó de uno de sus ojos, clara y pura como el cristal, y se congeló justo debajo del hueso de su mejilla, descansando en el dedo de Thor.

—No puedo hacer promesas acerca de qué va a pasar conmigo. No veo un futuro prometedor para mí, y después de que nos separemos dudo de que nos volvamos a ver nuevamente. —Era demasiado doloroso, le destrozaba desde su interior. Cómo deseaba haber nacido siendo un Asgardiano. Si hubiese sido así, su vida habría sido mucho más esperanzadora.

La otra mano de Thor subió y le acarició su otra mejilla, sujetando gentilmente la cara del Jotun con sus dos fuertes manos. Esperó a que el príncipe lo mirara con esos ojos verdes que le atravesaban el alma, ojos que le recordaban a los verdes bosques de Asgard; el lugar que él amaba por sobre todos. El único lugar donde él se sentía libre y en paz.

—Voy a hacer otro intento de adivinar —dijo con suavidad, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para que su voz se deslizara sobre el hielo—. Pero esta vez tengo la esperanza de equivocarme.

Loki no pudo suprimir la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios. —Adelante. —Su voz invadida por la pena y el dolor de un corazón roto.

—¿750? —Thor susurró sólo para ellos, su voz evidenciando sus verdaderas intenciones.

La sonrisa de Loki nunca menguó mientras observaba la cara de Thor. —Equivocado, mi querido Asgardiano.

Ninguno de los dos mostró ni la más mínima pizca de arrepentimiento cuando se inclinaron. Sus labios se tocaron con un gesto ya familiar que terminó demasiado rápido.

—¿Qué tan mayor eres? —preguntó Thor con un susurró rasposo.

—¿Te sorprendería si te dijera que soy mucho, mucho mayor? —Loki observó la reacción del rubio.

Thor sonrió como si conociera un secreto que era sólo para él.

—751. —Unió sus labios en un segundo beso, alargándolo un poco más que el primero.

—752. —Loki apenas tuvo tiempo de recoger su corazón, cuando sus labios fueron nuevamente capturados en un beso intenso.

—753. —Apenas habían acabado el anterior cuando Thor dijo el siguiente número, continuando sin dudar ni un segundo.

—754. —Loki estaba ya jadeando por aire, su mente daba vueltas y sus brazos envolvían los hombros de Thor.

—755. —Los dedos de Thor acunaron la parte trasera de la cabeza de Loki mientras que su otra mano se abrazaba alrededor de su esbelta cintura.

—756. —El celo de Loki se estaba alzando desde la base de su estómago, amenazando con soltarse fuera de control.

—757. —Finalmente atrapado en las sensaciones que Thor le daba a su cuerpo, Loki solamente pudo soltar un gemido que le rogaba no parase.

—758 a 760.

Esta vez la boca de Loki fue completamente asaltada. Sus labios se separaron y sus lenguas combatieron por el dominio, probando, provocando, seduciéndose una a la otra. Loki estaba perdido en el calor corporal del Dios, apretó su cuerpo totalmente contra el otro, sin molestarse en ocultar su deseo mientras su celo le recorría las venas con fuerza, demandándole el unirse con el otro.

Era intenso y demoledor al mismo tiempo. Ninguno de los dos notó cuando el aire de sus pulmones se hizo insuficiente. No rompieron el contacto, respiraron por sus narices y simplemente continuaron con el calor del momento.

Finalmente, el ardor en sus pulmones se hizo demasiado intenso y mientras se separaron, jadearon por aire; sus labios se rozaban uno con el otro, deseando más.

Thor estaba por ceder a sus deseos, cuando los ojos de Loki se abrieron y el color rojo le devolvió la mirada. Fue desconcertante y le inquietó un poco.

—Tus ojos —Intentó decir con claridad pero sus palabras parecieron enredarse—. Tus ojos. —Finalmente logró articular palabras.

—¿Qué hay con ellos? —Loki se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió aquellos deliciosos labios.

—Están rojos.

Loki hizo lo mejor que pudo por darle sentido a esas palabras a través de su confusa mente afectada por el celo. —Están... —jadeó al ser estimulado en su parte baja por el duro cuerpo de Thor—. ¿Qué clase de rojo? —pronto perdería su mente.

—Rojo puro. —respondió Thor.

Esa respuesta golpeó a Loki con fuerza, ¿sus ojos tenían un color rojo puro? Era imposible.

—¿Loki? —preguntó Thor cuando el Jotun se volvió silencioso e inmóvil.

Una de las manos de Loki subió hasta tocar uno de los párpados. —¿Rojo puro? —jadeó—. ¿Estas seguro?

Thor no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, así que lo único que hizo fue asentir.  
Esta vez el cuerpo de Loki se sacudió debido a algo más.

¿Alegría?

¿Felicidad?

¿Fascinación?

Sus ojos tenían un color rojo puro. Las únicas veces que había sabido de algo así era en libros, historias de tiempos ya olvidados, cuentos y leyendas.

Sus ojos se aguaron.

—¿Loki? —Thor estaba oficialmente asustado. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando y ahora el Jotun estaba llorando—. ¿Qué esta mal?

—Nada —Levantó las manos azules hacia el cuello del rubio y lo acarició con un movimiento suave—. No hay ningún problema, Thor. Todo esta finalmente como debe ser —Avanzó un paso y abrazó al Dios—. Todo esta absolutamente perfecto.

Incapaz de entender qué estaba pasándole a Loki, rodeó el cuerpo del otro con sus brazos y lo sujetó cerca.

El Lobo de Hielo gruñó desde donde estaba de pie y llamó la atención de ambos, pero en el instante en el que ellos se volteaban para ver qué estaba mal, el hielo debajo de ellos se hizo trizas y deshizo en millones de pedazos.

El único sonido que escucharon a medida que caían fue el desgarrador sonido de los aullidos del lobo.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** ¡Hola a todos! :D  
Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo lo hice en su momento.  
Mañana, miércoles 24, subiré el noveno capítulo.  
Ojalá les este gustando la historia. Para aquellos que quieran saber de cuántos capítulos consta este fic, tiene 96 capítulos y ya esta terminada. Lo sé, es larga, ¡pero vale la pena!. Además, será una lectura bastante dinámica si sigo publicando un capítulo por día, ¿no? :)

Bueno, gracias a **MenteEnBlanco, Cannelle Vert** y a **meikojoker** por comentar. Realmente se agradece el detalle. Y claro, también a aquellos que ponen en favorito la historia y la siguen.  
¡Besos!


	10. Capítulo 9

**Autora:** monkan

 **Notas del traductor:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la traducción de este maravilloso fanfic que le PERTENECE a monkan, yo SÓLO lo traduzco gracias al **permiso** que ella me dio. Quizás a algunas les resulte familiar, ya que antes fue traducido por otra persona. Pero por razones que desconozco paró de traducir la historia a pocos capítulos de empezarlo. Bueno, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Cuando Thor volvió en sí se encontró solo. El frío se estaba colando por su espalda y le dolía su pierna. Por un momento desorientador, intentó recordar lo que había pasado, cuando finalmente regresó todo a su mente, gruñó.

—Realmente tengo que dejar de caer a través del hielo —Se prometió a sí mismo mientras miraba alrededor—. ¿Loki?

No hubo respuesta, solo sus propios pensamientos.

Con algo de esfuerzo rodó hacia un costado y se encontró cara a cara con un barranco. Por unos momentos Thor no pudo entender qué era lo que estaba observando. Entonces, cuando finalmente pudo comprender, el miedo y la ansiedad se entremezclaron en su cuerpo, dejándolo frío y paralizado.

—¿Loki? —llamó débilmente—. ¿Loki? —Más fuerte—. ¡LOKI! —gritó hacia el oscuro abismo.

 _"No. No. NO. Esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!_

Thor se incorporó lo mejor que pudo hasta sentarse, sus manos apretándose en puños. A su alrededor estaba prácticamente vacío, sólo un pequeño camino junto al hielo donde había tenido la suerte de aterrizar.  
No había ni la más mínima señal de su compañero Jotun.

 _"No me hagas esto"._ Rogó a su corazón. " _Por favor, contéstame"._

Tomando una respiración profunda, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó. —¡LOKI!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pequeños trozos de hielo roto se deslizaron desde la superficie y cayeron hacia su rostro.

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente entumecido, ni siquiera podía sentir el dolor. Pero sabía que en el momento en el que recuperara por completo su consciencia y empezara a moverse, eso cambiaría.

Más hielo suelto le cayó sobre su rostro y hielo derretido goteó sobre su mano. Con un esfuerzo monumental, Loki abrió los ojos, pero no tuvo la fuerza para mantenerlos abierto. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se concentraba en preservarse vivo lo mejor que podía, manteniendo su centro caliente mientras que la temperatura de su capa exterior descendía a un grado de congelación. De esta forma, él no moriría del frío. Poco lo sabía, pero esa era en realidad la manera natural de morir para los Jotuns. Cuando envejecían, normalmente, no eran capaces de mantener su núcleo tibio; o perdían su voluntad para vivir como pasó luego de que los Heklas destruyeran su mundo.  
Muchos de los que perdieron sus familiares dejaron de apreciar sus vidas y se volvieron fríos. Cuando es sucedió, sus cuerpos regresaron a su estado original. Hielo. Y luego, sólo estatuas.

Ellos tenían áreas dedicadas a los muertos donde éstos podían descansar en paz, cementerios. Sólo los viajeros de otros mundos no sabían que cuando caminaban alrededor de muchísimas estatuas de hielo de antiguos Jotuns, en realidad estaban presenciando el último momento de sus vidas. Había ladrones que incluso pensaban que habían tesoros enterrados debajo de las estatuas, arruinándolas en el proceso de buscar lo que deseaban. Eso volvió al Hall de Descanso un lugar prohibido para los vivos, un lugar protegido por una bestia de hielo que yacía durmiente en el hielo hasta que algo perturbaba su sueño.

Así que el cuerpo de Loki estaba batallando para mantenerse vivo. De ninguna era se dejaría morir antes que Thor. No ahora que finalmente había encontrado su único amor.

Abrió los ojos gracias a la fuerza que nuevamente encontró dentro de sí, sin embargo, instantáneamente lamentó su acción.

Por encima y alrededores de donde él había caído, estaba plagado de Albors negros. Las criaturas eran escamosas y completamente negras, algunas con tonos grises. Eran casi tan grandes como el Lobo de Hielo, y tenían sólidos caparazones. También eran conocidas como "Las comedoras" porque, aunque preferían el hielo, eran capaces de comer cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino.

Eran criaturas solitarias. Encontrar a una de estas criaturas en los sectores bajos de Jotunheim, donde estaba el salón principal, no era extraño. ¿Dos? Sólo si tenías suerte. Si se veían tres al mismo tiempo, era un símbolo de buena fortuna enviado por los dioses.

Pero eso...

 _"Esto es imposible"._

Alrededor de él había por lo menos unos cuarenta Albors negros, pero eso era sólo lo que él llegaba a ver. Quién sabe cuántos más habían ocultándose detrás de las paredes.  
Aquello pía explicar la anormal pared de hielo que había tenido que escalar momentos antes. La suavidad de la superficie había sido un residuo del gran número de Albors. Las pequeñas marcas que dejaban en el hielo habían sido donde ellos habían colocado sus pies.

Primero el Heklas deambulante, ahora esto.

 _"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"_

Al girar su cabeza lentamente, inmediatamente se arrepintió una vez más, ya que quedó mirando directamente al ojo de un Albor negro gigante.

 _"Encontré al líder"_

Su ojo amarillo se contrajo y empezó a moverse dentro de su cuenca, le estaba inspeccionando, probablemente decidiendo si era comida o amigo.

Esas criaturas no eran listas, en absoluto, pero tenían un temperamento corto. Molestar a una de ellas era firmar un contrato de muerte.

Loki no se atrevió a voltear su cara lejos del Albor negro, sus antenas se acercaron hacia él, casi tocando su piel antes de que se retiraran y la criatura se fuera por la pared.

El Jotun aún así mantuvo su aliento, el peligro no había terminado. Necesitaba encontrar a Thor. Esperaba con todo su ser que el otro no hubiese caído igual de profundo, y estuviera más seguro que él. Podía sentir en su alma que Thor esta vivo, lo único que necesitaba era encontrarlo.

Intentó moverse, pero se detuvo al sentir algo más.

Su mano se movió con cuidado hacia su estómago, y sintió la estaca de hielo perforando su piel.

 _"Mierda"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thor hizo su camino lento por el hielo, siguiendo el truco que Loki le había mostrado horas antes. Estaba descendiendo. De ninguna forma pensaba irse sin saber que Loki estaba a su lado, no podría vivir consigo mismo si abandonaba al Jotun en estas profundidades.

Era un pequeño recuerdo, e incluso estuvo a punto de olvidarlo, pero Thor fue capaz de recordar que habían caído juntos. Hasta que él golpeó una sobresaliente y perdió el frágil agarre sobre el Jotun. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde había caído su espada, pero ese detalle no le importaba en lo absoluto.

El Lobo de Hielo había quedado atrás, y no le podía pedir que hiciera el mismo salto que ellos y esperar que llegara al fondo a salvo. Tenía que ir solo, le debía por lo menos eso a Loki.

Si el otro no le hubiese encontrado dentro del laberinto de hielo esa primera vez, él probablemente ya no estaría con vida. El heredero de Asgard habría sido comido por ese monstruo y nadie se habría enterado. Su padre habría declarado la guerra contra Jotunheim una vez más para obtenerle de vuelta. Más vidas habrían sido perdidas, Loki habría muerto. Sus amigos habría muerto, todos habrían muerto.

Lo que era más... Loki había despertado deseos en él que nunca había sentido antes. Ninguna hermosa mujer de Asgard había impresionado más de lo que lo había hecho Loki en su breve tiempo juntos. Él quería sujetar al gigante azul, abrazarlo, tocarlo; quería hacerlo suyo.

Thor no quería que otros tuvieran a Loki, el Jotun le pertenecía a él. Era importante, era suyo.

Era por eso que...  
No pensaba regresar sin recuperar a Loki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacia el final del túnel corría el Lobo de Hielo. Se liberó de la prisión de hielo hasta alcanzar la luz de un claro día despejado de Jotunheim. Sin desperdiciar el preciado tiempo, corrió a toda velocidad hacia el palacio de hielo del reino.

El hogar de los Jotuns.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** ¡Hola, gente!  
¿Cómo están? Como se habrán dado cuenta, actualicé un poco más tarde de lo habitual (aquí son las 8 p.m.), pero bueno, aquí les traigo el noveno capítulo.  
Ojalá les guste y comenten. Gracias a todos los que leen este fic, y en especial a **Cannelle Vert** y **HlnJrqr** por comentar.  
Mañana, jueves 25, décimo capítulo! :)

Saludos.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Autora:** monkan

 **Notas del traductor:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la traducción de este maravilloso fanfic que le PERTENECE a monkan, yo SÓLO lo traduzco gracias al **permiso** que ella me dio. Quizás a algunas les resulte familiar, ya que antes fue traducido por otra persona. Pero por razones que desconozco paró de traducir la historia a pocos capítulos de empezarlo. Bueno, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Loki estaba progresando con lentitud. Cerrar su herida con cuidado mientras se removía a sí mismo de la pica de hielo era algo trabajoso, largo y difícil incluso para su poder mágico. Si era demasiado lento, encontraría una nueva pieza de hielo conectada a su cuerpo. Si era demasiado rápido, se arriesgaba a a que sus órganos se le salieran y que el olor alertara a los trabajadores Albors de su presencia.

Hasta ahora, los Albors negros le habían ignorado mientras continuaban con su trabajo. Creando un túnel hacia el norte. En realidad, era más similar a una escalera con escalones muy largos. Él había aterrizado en el fondo, donde las escaleras estaban conectadas con tres altos túneles. La única iluminación allí abajo era el brillo de las rocas de hielo arenoso, rocas que creaban fricción entre ellas y de esa forma creaban luz. El área estaba cubierta de estas piedras, las que proyectaban largas sombras en los túneles.

Gracias a los dioses, el líder había escogido ignorarlo y ocuparse en organizar a sus subordinados. Era un trabajo eficiente, alcanzarían la superficie en pocos días.

Loki miró hacia abajo, la estaca de hielo en su estómago, su sangre azul cubriéndola. Todavía le quedaban unos cuantos centímetros que retirar.

Sólo un poco más y podría ir a buscar a Thor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El castillo de hielo se encontraba firme en la distancia, los ruidosos pasos del Lobo de Hielo espantaban lejos la poca vida que salía de día. El animal había recorrido la distancia de un día de viaje en apenas una hora, sus garras se enterraban en el hielo mientras atravesaba todo en su camino, haciendo el recorrido más recto y rápido para llegar a su destino. Escaló rocas que lucían como montes en sólo segundos, saltó por sobre largas grietas con facilidad, nada podía evitar que alcanzara su meta.

Con las murallas del hogar de los gigantes de hielo acercándose, se detuvo, puso sus patas y garras en el hielo, y frenó deslizándose por la superficie hasta que golpeó la pared del lugar.

El Lobo de Hielo tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y aulló lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo que su llama tuviera eco por todo el castillo, demandando atención.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabía que había pasado, pro de repente los Albors negros detuvieron su trabajo. El silencio que le siguió al constante consumo de hielo, fue lo más perturbador que el Jotun había sentido jamás.

Ni una de las criaturas se atrevió a mover un músculo, ni siquiera Loki se atrevió.

Entonces, súbitamente, el líder de los Albors negros soltó un chillido, desgarrando el aire. Sus antenas se movieron sobre su cabeza y los trabajadores se movieron con velocidad, desapareciendo por los agujeros del hielo. El líder se movió por la pared de hielo con una facilidad profesional, pasando junto a Loki y desapareciendo por el túnel central.

El Jotun no podía mover su cuerpo lo suficiente para voltearse a ver, pero eso no era necesario.

Llevó una mano a su espalda para verificar cuánto hielo había logrado retirar. Un ruido estrepitoso hizo eco a través del túnel central, un ruido muy familiar que se deslizaba por el hielo, haciendo que los pequeños trozos que habían quedado sueltos se estremecieran, haciendo que con el movimiento se derritieran, creando pequeños charcos. El miedo recorrió el cuerpo y alma de Loki.

Ya sin importar la rudeza de sus movimientos, cerró su mano alrededor de la base del hielo que atravesaba su cuerpo y usó su magia para derretir el área, liberándose finalmente.

No desperdició ningún segundo en regodearse en su dolor o incomodidad, colocándose de pie con apuro y precipitándose hacia uno de los agujero que no habían sido usados por los Albors negros. Se arrastró hacia adentro y se escondió en la oscuridad que el agujero proveía; su estómago rugiendo de dolor debido a la estaca que continuaba en su interior.

El sonido se fue volviendo más y más fuerte hasta que Loki pudo ver una pierna gigante, y de forma similar a la de una araña, aparecer por el túnel central.

El miedo era tan intenso que paralizó el cuerpo de Loki, quien sólo fue capaz de llevar sus manos a su boca para no gritar o hacer cualquier otro sonido que pudiera revelar su posición.

Un Heklas adulto, completamente desarrollado, acababa de emerger por el túnel. La pestilencia del monstruo hizo que la garganta y estómago de Loki se contrajeran en un reflejo instintivo de arcadas, pero forzó de nuevo a su interior a lo que sea que había subido hasta su boca. No necesitaba ver el manojo de pequeños ojos para saber que estaban mirando en todas las direcciones, y que incluso esos ojos se habían posado más de una vez en su escondite. El líder de los Albors negros trepó hasta el techo del túnel, evadiendo ser aplastado como un parásito por el Heklas. Movió sus antenas como si estuviera hablando.

El Heklas se limitó a hacer un desagradable ruido similar al estar frotando dos rocas juntas.

Loki no lo podía creer. Simplemente no lo podía creer.

Los Albors negros estaban trabajando para los Heklas y, aparentemente, estaban creando un camino hacia la superficie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Laufey estaba caminando por su castillo. Se dirigía hacia la muralla exterior donde estaba el Lobo de Hielo perturbando la paz de su hogar. Incluso si la bestia era el rey de la desolada región, necesitaba saber cuál era su lugar.

—El lobo luce familiar, mi rey. —Uno de los guardias le dijo una vez estuvo cerca.

Laufey observó por el borde de la muralla e instantáneamente reconoció al lobo.

—Es el lobo de Loki. —dijo más para sí mismo que para el guardia. _"¿Loki finalmente murió?"_

—¿Deberíamos espantarlo, mi señor? —preguntó el guardia.

—Ese lobo jamás aceptó a alguien más que no fuera Loki —Laufey le dio al lobo una última mirada—. Deshazte de él.

Al caminar de vuelta al interior, Laufey no mostró sentimiento en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minutos después que el Heklas se hubiera ido y los Albors negros volvieran a trabajar, Loki dejó su escondite. Se mantuvo cerca de la pared y se esforzó en ser lo más silencioso y discreto posible. Lo último que deseaba era terminar como la cena de una de esas criaturas. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando, pero no tenía más opciones. Antes de que la estaca de hielo tomara su vida, necesitaba salir de aquel lugar.

Loki realmente no sabía qué cosa podría depararle el futuro. Todas las situaciones estaban en su contra, pero de alguna forma tenía que regresar a la superficie y advertir a su gente del peligro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fandral estaba pateando un trozo de hielo con su pie.

—Esto es muy aburrido. —Se quejó.

—Cállate.—Sif se esforzó en ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo, a pesar de no tener nada que la pudiera distraer de él. Volstagg estaba ocupado buscando algo para comer y Hogun estaba afilando sus flechas.

—Pero esto es realmente aburrido. No me ofrecí a esperar a Thor cuando vine con ustedes.

—No hay nada más que podamos hacer —aseguró Hogun con calma—. Hasta que Thor regrese no podemos irnos de Jotunheim, ¿o acaso deseas explicarle su ausencia al Padre de Todo?

—Ya sé, ya sé —Fandral volvió a patear el fragmento de hielo—. Es que simplemente me encantaría que estuviera aquí una hermosa mujer para hacerme compañía.

Sif bufó. —Antes prefiero tener a alguien con algo de cerebro. Eres demasiado molesto.

Fandral hizo un ruido quejoso mientras Volstagg se reía con calidez.

—Eso es porque no conocer el placer de tener una mujer en tu cama. Ellas son tibias y suaves. Perfectas para abrazar y gentiles con sus acciones. Las mujeres son las criaturas más perfectas de todos los nueve reinos, algo mejor no se puede encontrar.

—Tú no conoces el placer de un hombre. ¿Qué te parece si intercambiamos nuestros compañeros de cama y comprobamos qué tal está el otro lado? Te puedo asegurar que mi amante está muy bien dotado, será algo que nunca hayas visto antes.

El guerrero rubio se vio perturbado antes de girarse y mover su mano de forma desdeñosa.

—Quizás en otra ocasión. No creo que mis amantes lleguen a apreciar tu frialdad en la cama.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, ya hubiera sido demasiado tarde para Fandral, y todos lo sabían.

Sif enderezó su postura y con una voz alarmada gritó. —¡Cuidado con la grieta!

Fandral inmediatamente saltó de donde estaba, haciendo que sus amigos se rieran con fuerza de él por su reacción.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** Hola a todos.  
Sé que algunos deben estar molestos porque ayer no subí capítulo, pero no pude hacerlo.  
Se me presentaron problemas personales que me ocuparon gran parte del día, y por el estrés, se me olvidó subir el capítulo aunque fuera tarde.  
Espero sepan disculparme.  
Así que hoy, viernes 26, **SUBIRÉ 3 CAPÍTULOS.** El primero sería el que tuve que haber subido ayer. El segundo, correspondería al día de hoy. Y el tercero como una pequeña muestra de disculpa.

En una hora o dos, subiré el capítulo 11.  
Besos.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Autora:** monkan

 **Notas del traductor:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la traducción de este maravilloso fanfic que le PERTENECE a monkan, yo SÓLO lo traduzco gracias al **permiso** que ella me dio. Quizás a algunas les resulte familiar, ya que antes fue traducido por otra persona. Pero por razones que desconozco paró de traducir la historia a pocos capítulos de empezarlo. Bueno, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

El camino era largo y oscuro. La cantidad de arenosos cristales de hielo iba disminuyendo poco a poco a medida que Loki avanzaba. No estaba seguro si el estar ya acostumbrado a la estaca de hielo en su estómago era algo bueno o malo, pero todavía no podía detenerse a retirarla de su cuerpo. Para poder hacer eso necesitaba encontrar un lugar seguro, ya que debido a lo profundo que se encontraba dentro de las cuevas de hielo, era muy fácil que su sangre atrajera atención indeseada. Y si se concentraba en curarse, no tendría el poder suficiente para defenderse de amenazas.

Otra cosa que no sabía si juzgar como buena o mala, era el hecho de que el camino que había tomado parecía descender más y más en el hielo. Si estaba cada vez más profundo de Jotunheim, no había cómo saber dónde iba a terminar.

Después de lo que se sintió como horas arrastrando su cuerpo por el frío corredor, finalmente llegó a un cambio de ambiente, encontrándose de frente a un área abierta repleta de estatuas de hielo y un diseño realmente colosal.

Por un abrumante momento, Loki se preguntó dónde estaba hasta que vio las marcas en la pared frente a él.

—Jotunheim. —susurró

Loki, el hijo mayor del rey Laufey, el actual gobernador de Jotunheim; había encontrado las ruinas del antiguo reino. Era él quien ahora observaba las ruinas de la ciudad. El viejo hogar de su gente, el lugar que había sido invadido por los Heklas. A simple vista, el lugar todavía cargaba las marcas de la guerra, pero también había claras señales de que el hielo empezaba a sanarse a sí mismo. Nuevas capas de hielo se había formado donde otras habían sido destruidas. Los techos, los pilares y los suelos tenían nuevas capaz de hielo trasparente azulado.

Maravillado, Loki descendió de donde se encontraba hasta que pudo ubicarse en el centro del lugar, mientras que su mano descansaba sobre su dañado estómago. Giró sobre sí mismo lentamente, intentando registrar la magnificencia de toda la estructura. El Jotunheim en el cual él había crecido no poseía tal elegancia, ni la misma magia; es más, nunca había visto algo similar antes. Ni siquiera las pinturas que se habían realizado a base de recuerdos, las cuales ahora colgaban en el salón del trono, se podían comparar con lo que estaba viendo.

No sabía para que había estado destinado el cuarto en el que se encontraba, pero de seguro era el más grande que jamás había visto.

El Jotunheim construido en la superficie, y en el cual él había crecido era hermoso. Muy, muy hermoso, para ser sinceros.  
Es más, resultaba fácil engañar a los visitantes crédulos e ignorantes de que el invierno no era tan terrible, cruel y frío como realmente era.

Este lugar, sin embargo, era el paraíso.

 _"Me encantaría que Thor estuviera aquí..."_

Tan sólo pensar en el rubio Dios, un escalofrío descendió por su espalda. Él deseaba mostrarle a Thor aquel lugar, deseaba compartir con él la historia que vivía en aquellas paredes.

Quería sentir al rubio abrazando su cuerpo.

Loki cerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño, intentando resistir una oleada de dolor.

Su mente se volvió a dirigir al Asgardiano.

Sintió los tibios y fuertes brazos del otro rodeando su cintura como si estuviera allí, haciéndole compañía. El aliento caliente contra su cuello. Cosquillas sobre su piel eran provocadas por el roce de la barba ajena. Sintió el cuerpo perfectamente tonificado del guerrero, quien era ligeramente más alto que él.

Un beso que fue depositado en su nuca hizo que Loki gimiera de placer. Podía sentir una dureza restregándose contra su parte trasera, la cual provocó que su respiración se acelerara y transformara en jadeos.

Sintió las fuertes y grandes manos paseándose sobre su pecho y pezones. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose caer en la fantasía mientras que sus sentidos eran sobre estimulados.

Thor lamió su cuello a la vez que jugueteaba con su pecho. Una de las fuertes manos subió hasta posarse sobre su garganta y los gruesos dedos juguetearon sobre su piel de manera prometedora.

Loki estaba temblando ahora, quería voltearse y lanzar su cuerpo sobre Thor. No había nada más en el mundo que deseara con más anhelo que besar esos gruesos y tibios labios que habían besado los propios hacía apenas unas horas atrás.

Pero entonces abrió sus ojos y la ilusión desapareció en un instante, dejando atrás su cuerpo sonrojado, excitado y solitario.

Con la respiración entrecortada intentó calmarse a sí mismo, solamente para luego recibir una puntada de dolor proveniente de la zona herida por la estaca de hielo.

Siseó a la vez que llevaba sus manos hacia el área.

Fue prácticamente instintivo el querer dejarse caer de rodillas, pero Loki logró con esfuerzo mantenerse en pie.

 _"¿Dónde estas, Thor?"_

 _ **Superficie, zona de aterrizaje.**_

Hogun se puso en pie a la vez que observaba algo en la lejanía que parecía estar acercándose hacia ellos.

Sif y Fandral se dieron cuenta de su acción, mientras que Volstagg fue el último en reaccionar.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Fandral a sus amigos.

—Algo se esta acercando. —El guerrero de cabello oscuro contestó, pero sin desviar la mirada.

Sif caminó hacia él hasta detenerse a su lado.

—¿Es peligroso? —cuestionó al mismo tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos a su espada.

Antes de que Hogun pudiera contestar, un gigante lobo gris se hizo visible, acercándose con alarmante velocidad.

Fandral y Sif desenvainaron sus espadas. Hogun retrocedió un par de pasos a la vez que acomodaba una flecha en su arco. Volstagg estiró la mano hacia su garrote de hielo, el cual era su arma favorita.

En pocos segundos el gigantesco lobo los alcanzaría. Estaban preparados para cuando saltara a atacarlos, pero definitivamente no lo estuvieron cuando vieron que el animal se detuvo frente a ellos.

Levantó la cabeza y aulló.

Sif observó a sus amigos, quienes se encontraban en un estado similar de confusión. El lobo no los había atacado.

—¿Acaso no he visto esta criatura antes? —Se preguntó Fandral tanto a sí mismo como a sus amigos.

—¿Y cómo se supone que deberíamos saber? Mi pasatiempo favorito es intentar recordar todas tus mujeres, ¿quieres que intente recordar tus mascotas también? —preguntó Sif con sarcasmo a Fandral.

El lobo aulló una vez más, bajó su cabeza al ras del suelo, se dio media vuelta y corrió unos cuantos metros hacia la dirección por donde había llegado. Luego se detuvo y soltando un lloriqueo, miró nuevamente al grupo.

—¿Soy sólo yo, o ésta criatura quiere algo de nosotros? —Volstagg arrugó la frente.

Cuando hubo una reacción notable por parte del cuarteto, el Lobo de Hielo corrió formando un círculo antes de recostarse y tapar sus patas traseras con su cola, para luego gruñirle a Fandral.

—¡Es el lobo en el cual Thor y ese Jotun estaban recostados! —estalló Frandal—. Ahora recuerdo.

Se agachó, esquivando la mano de Sif que iba directo hacia su frente.

—Por favor, intenta acordarte más rápido la próxima vez.

El Lobo de Hielo ladró, feliz por obtener la atención del grupo.

Volstagg miró alrededor.

—No veo a Thor...

El lobo se puso de pie, mostrando su tamaño por completo. Se agazapó antes de caminar hacia el agujero en el hielo por el cual Loki y Thor habían sido vistos por Fandral. Una vez junto a éste, sollozó mirando hacia la cueva subterránea para luego volver a ver a los guerreros.

—¿Esta intentando decirnos algo?

—¿Algo le pasó a Thor? —preguntó Sif al animal.

Sintiéndose bastante frustrado, el lobo trotó hacia ellos y clavando sus garras en el hielo, giró en círculos. Para terminar, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su trabajo y movió sus patas en el aire.

—¿Acaso ocurrió otro accidente? —Hogun preguntó lentamente una vez empezó a comprender lo que el lobo intentaba decirles.

La bestia volvió a ladar.

—Perfecto —Sif bufó—. Tenemos que informar esto a Odín.

—Pero no podemos dejar a Thor atrás, algo podría pasar mientras estamos en Asgard.

Sif pensó unos instantes antes de caminar hacia el círculo transportador.

—¡Heimdall! —gritó al cielo—. THOR ESTÁ EN PROBLEMAS. VAMOS A BUSCARLO. SI PUEDES ESCUCHARME, POR FAVOR REPORTA LA SITUACIÓN AL PADRE DE TODOS —Después de eso se giró hacia sus amigos—. Ya me escucharon, vamos a buscar a Thor.

—Está bien. —Fandral reunió sus cosas.

—Fantástico. —Volstagg aprobó la decisión y recogió su mochila de viaje.

Hogun se limitó a imitar las acciones del resto en silencio.

En pocos minutos estuvieron listos y siguieron al Lobo de Hielo.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** **CAPÍTULO 2 DE 3** (viernes 26).  
Hola de nuevo :). Quería agradecer a las personas que comentaron el capítulo 9 (me olvidé de hacerlo en el cap. 10).  
Gracias a **MenteEnBlanco, Cannelle Vert, Plantita Laufey, meikojoker** (lamento haberte hecho esperar todo el día u_u), y a **Manna22**. Realmente me alegra el día leer sus comentarios.  
Y gracias otra vez a **MenteEnBlanco** , realmente me hizo feliz tu último comentario :D

Ese Loki cada vez piensa en cosas cada vez más subidas de tono xD. ¡Lo amo!  
En dos horas, subo el tercer y último capítulo de hoy.  
Besos.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Autora:** monkan

 **Notas del traductor:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la traducción de este maravilloso fanfic que le PERTENECE a monkan, yo SÓLO lo traduzco gracias al **permiso** que ella me dio. Quizás a algunas les resulte familiar, ya que antes fue traducido por otra persona. Pero por razones que desconozco paró de traducir la historia a pocos capítulos de empezarlo. Bueno, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Loki caminó entre las estructuras buscando por un lugar seguro en el cual pudiera detenerse. Aquel lugar era gigantesco, hasta ahora había caminado por lo que parecía ser el sector principal del palacio y, desde su punto de vista, se asemejaba a un laberinto de escaleras, salones, cuartos y caminos que podían guiarle a cualquier lado.  
Considerando cuán grande había sido el pueblo de Joutunheim, realmente no era una verdadera sorpresa. Pero había una gran diferencia con tener el número en la mente a tener la evidencia frente a sus ojos.

Con un último paso, el príncipe se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser la entrada principal del palacio. Desde allí podía ver lo que parecía ser un pueblo que había sido destruido por la guerra. Pilares, casas y caminos yacían destruidos.

Las estatuas en las plazas hechas por los Jotuns, incluso a medio destruir, eran evidencia suficiente del porqué los elfos y enanos admiraron en el pasado el arte de Jotunheim.

El lugar bajo tierra era igual a la superficie. Parecía infinito, expandiéndose en todas direcciones. Lógicamente, debía haber un techo, pero al parecer estaba muy, muy arriba; pero incluso así fuera, no se podía ver ninguna pared rodear las ruinas del antiguo Jotunheim. Si no fuera porque Loki entró por uno de los costados del destruido palacio, no habría sabido que el palacio real estaba construido contra una de las paredes.

Loki se sentía sobrecogido ante su descubrimiento, sin embargo, no podía detener un simple pensamiento.

 _"¿Dónde están los Heklas?"_

No había ni la más mínima duda de que la ciudad había sido invadida por los Heklas. El lugar todavía tenía claras señales de destrucción. Pero también había una capa de hielo fresca sobre toda la superficie, lo que evidenciaba que los Heklas habían dejado ya el lugar hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Ese pensamiento no era muy ameno para Loki. Si los Heklas no habían abandonado la cueva subterránea más grande que pudiera existir, y luego de haber buscado a través de todas las profundidades del lugar, ¿por qué necesitaban ahora ir a la superficie? Tenían espacio más que suficiente allí mismo. Además, no necesitaban la carne fresca de los Jotuns para vivir, ya que en general ni siquiera comían hielo.

Así que... ¿Qué estaban buscando?

Loki sintió como el último hilillo de fuerza se escapaba de su cuerpo. Observó alrededor y vio una esquina desde la cual podía tener una vista panorámica de todo lo que le rodeaba e incluso podía tener la protección del hielo a su espalda. Adolorido, caminó hacia ése espacio y pegó su espalda contra el hielo y se deslizó lentamente hasta sentarse en el suelo. Su respiración comenzó a dificultarse, y sabía que debía remover el hielo de su interior o se arriesgaba a sufrir una infección. O aún peor, a que la vital temperatura de su núcleo disminuyera a niveles peligrosos debido al esfuerzo que realizaba su cuerpo para sobreponerse a la herida.

Pero estaba tan cansado que podía sentir cómo sus párpados empezaban a cerrarse.

—No... —Se dijo a sí mismo—. No puedo quedarme dormido. Necesito encontrar a Thor —Estaba perdiendo la batalla contra su cuerpo—. No puedo... dorm —sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se volvió más lenta y profunda. La mano que mantenía sobre su estómago cayó al suelo, prácticamente sin vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba unas cuantas horas caminando cuando llegó a lo que parecía ser el fondo, solamente para encontrarse que de allí partían cinco túneles distintos, cada uno con su propia dirección.

Thor miró con concentración cada uno de los túneles, pero no pudo distinguir nada que diferenciara uno del otro.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.

Si no era cuidadoso y escogía el camino equivocado podría terminar incluso aún más lejos de Loki de los que ya se encontraba. Y definitivamente no tenía el tiempo para sentarse a deliberar, pero no se sentía capaz de escoger uno.

Si tan sólo tuviera al Lobo de Hielo con él, el animal podría seguir el rastro de Loki. Pero por supuesto, Thor no tenía esa suerte.

El dios empezaba a odiar el laberinto eterno que parecía ser el corazón de Jotunheim, lo único que hacía era entrometerse en su camino y quitarle su valioso tiempo. Al menos en Asgard se podía distinguir el camino correcto gracias a las diferencias de diseño en las paredes. Ahí, en cambio, todo parecía ser igual.

El vello de su cuello se erizó, Thor sintió que alguien había respirado sobre su piel.

 _ **"Thor"**_

El Asgardiano se volteó y observó el túnel desde el cual había provenido el susurro. No sabía si era una ilusión óptica causada por la luz y el interminable azul, pero podía ver a Loki de pie, allí, en medio del túnel.

—¿Loki? —llamó a la figura, pero al momento de pestañar ésta ya se había ido. Nada indicaba que lo que había visto había sido real.

En un instante Thor tomó una decisión y caminó con paso seguro y rápido hacia el túnel en el cual había visto el fantasma de Loki. La visión lo había guiado, pero también le había causado que una llamarada de miedo empezara a arder en su interior.

¿Y si algo le había pasado al Jotun y éste había perdido su vida? No tenía cómo saber si Loki había sobrevivido a la caída. Cualquier persona común y corriente habría muerto debido a la altura, pero Thor escogía tener esperanzas. No, necesitaba creer que Loki todavía estaba respirando en algún punto de éste infierno de hielo.

El simple pensamiento de haber perdido a Loki fue tan abrumador que tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de empujarlo lejos de su mente, porque cualquier pensamiento que siguiera esa línea de ideas le causaba una desesperación tan grande que su corazón parecía detenerse dentro de su pecho.

Para su alivio, el túnel parecía no ser muy largo, y pronto distinguió una brillante luz que daba por finalizadas las sombras. Así que sin dudarlo, aceleró el paso hasta que terminó corriendo por el frío piso de hielo. Sin embargo, al llegar al final del recorrido sintió que una nueva oleada de desesperación se apoderaba de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué? Muy simple, se encontró a sí mismo observando un espacio abierto de apariencia interminable. Frente a él se erguía lo que parecía ser una ciudad, una ciudad donde cada partícula mostraba señales de destrucción y decadencia. En una parte de su mente escuchó un suave susurro que cargaba las historias que Loki le había contado.

" _Existió una época en la que Jotunheim fue más grande de lo que Asgard es hoy en día. Éramos un próspero pueblo que innovaba constantemente. Éramos una cultura tan avanzada que incluso los Elfos y Enanos admiraban en términos de confecciones de objetos y arte. En aquellos tiempos, antes de la época de Odín, estábamos en el punto más alto de nuestro reinado, nuestra tierra era la más hermosa de todos los mundos."_

—¿Es este Jotunheim? —Thor le preguntó a la memoria, pero como era de esperarse, no obtuvo respuesta—. Me encantaría que Loki pudiera ver esto.

Él nunca había sido un hombre que se rindiera ante los obstáculos, incluso si éstos parecían ser imposibles de superar. Aún si, para encontrar aunque fuera la más diminuta evidencia de que Loki había estado allí, debía recorrer cada centímetro de la gigantesca ciudad. Él lo haría.

Porque había una cosa que jamás estaría dispuesto hacer, y esa cosa era rendirse.

 _ **El castillo de Laufey**_

Laufey, el rey de Jotunheim, se encontraba sentado en su trono, mirando el vacío.

No lo había demostrado ante sus súbditos, pero la desesperación del Lobo de Hielo le había causado una profunda conmoción. El pensamiento de que su hijo mayor, anormal o no, había alcanzado el final de sus días le destrozaba el corazón. Había esperado que, a pesar de las diferencias evidentes, Loki pudiera vivir lo mismo que cualquier otro Jotun.

Su hijo había hecho muchísimo más que simplemente impresionarlo. Resultaba más que claro que era merecedor del trono. Sus ojos lo veían todo, su mente no se perdía ningún detalle, su habilidad mágica por sobre su fuerza había sido más que fascinante.

Morir por una causa como la que se lo había llevado era simplemente demasiado triste. Podía ver a Loki en su mente, recordándolo sin problemas.

Durante el invierno interminable de su mundo había llevado a su hijo mayor a explorar. Podía ver a Loki correr frente a él a pesar de sus cortas piernas. Había sido tan fantástico ver que era igual de activo que cualquier otro niño de su edad. E incluso en aquella época, Loki había poseído un encanto especial por los animales, y fue durante ese paseo en el cual el menor conoció al cachorro de lobo.  
Y de repente, el recuerdo se transformó y el hielo entre ellos se derritió hasta volverse un río que los separaba. El joven Loki quedó de pie al otro lado, Laufey intentó cruzar el agua para llegar a su hijo, pero el río alrededor de él se congeló y atrapó sus piernas. Le dijo a Loki que se quedara donde estaba, que iba a encontrar la forma de llegar a él. Pero el menor creció ante sus ojos y ya no había un niño. Frente a él se encontraba el orgulloso heredero al trono que siempre había deseado que fuera. El cabello oscuro de Loki se sacudió en el viento mientras que el verde dorado de sus ropajes realzaba la realeza de su persona. Pero para su horror, un agujero se abrió en el estómago del menor y sangre azul empezó a fluir de la herida, manchando la vestimenta de Loki con su brillante color.  
En la distancia pudo ver la forma de un antiguo enemigo acercándose. El suelo se sacudía cada vez más fuerte mientras él continuaba atrapado por el hielo.

 _"¡No, no, no!"_

Laufey abrió sus ojos, los cuales ni siquiera se había percatado que había cerrado. Un ruido ensordecedor rompió el silencio y causó un desagradable eco dentro del salón del trono.

—¡Su alteza! —exclamó uno de sus fieles seguidores.

Con un nudo en la garganta que se asemejaba a la desagradable sensación de correr por millas y millas hasta dejar el cuerpo sin vida, observó la imagen que se había formado en el suelo frente a él. En el gran salón, las grietas se extendían por el hielo y allí vio la silueta de Loki, parado frente a él como había pasado en su mente, y detrás de él pudo ver una sombra que había quedado grabada en su memoria desde su infancia. _Heklas._

A los pies de Loki había una inscripción.

 **Prepárense, ellos se acercan.**

Pero incluso la imagen no pudo distraer a Laufey de rozar con la punta de sus dedos aquellas cuatro palabras. Su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho.

Era la letra de Loki.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor: CAPÍTULO 3 DE 3** (viernes 26)  
Bueno, y ésta es la última entrega de hoy. Espero hayan disfrutado esta pequeña maratón de Melting Heart :).  
Se aprecian los comentarios. No deben sí o sí agradecerme por la traducción. Claro que a mí me hace muy feliz saber que le esta gustando la adaptación al español (si hay algo que creen debería corregir, díganmelo, por favor), pero también me gustaría saber qué piensan del capítulo, comentar qué parte les gustó o decir lo que creen que puede llegar a pasar :D  
Mañana, sábado 27, capítulo 13.

Bueno, les deseo a todos una linda noche o día. Depende donde vivan... xD  
Yo ya me iré a descansar. Son las 10 p.m. aquí en Argentina, y ha sido un día muy largo...  
¡Saludos!


	14. Capítulo 13

**Autora:** monkan

 **Notas del traductor:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la traducción de este maravilloso fanfic que le PERTENECE a monkan, yo SÓLO lo traduzco gracias al **permiso** que ella me dio. Quizás a algunas les resulte familiar, ya que antes fue traducido por otra persona. Pero por razones que desconozco paró de traducir la historia a pocos capítulos de empezarlo. Bueno, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 _Un aliento acarició su rostro, despertándolo de su dormitar carente de sueños. Con ojos adormilados observó la gigantesca nariz que lo olfateaba, rozando sus ropas antes de alejarse. Fue en aquel momento, en el que Loki abrió los ojos de par en par, cuando pudo darse cuenta que frente a él se encontraba un Dragón de Hielo._

 _Era una criatura antigua, incluso más antigua que Jotunheim. Los dragones habían desaparecido cuando el primer rey de Jotunheim asumió el trono. Nadie supo la razón de su desaparición, pero su existencia cargaba la elegancia que había inspirado la mitología del antiguo Jotunheim._

 _La criatura escamosa se erguía con orgullo frente a él. Tenía sus alas plegadas contra su espalda y parecía estar esperando por Loki._

 _Estiró sus alas y rugió, creando un sonido que vibró por toda la cueva y más allá. Se dejó escuchar un sonido de arrastre familiar y las formas masivas de los Heklas se dejaron ver por las paredes, pero nunca se acercaron al dragón. La criatura soltó otro atronador rugido y emprendió el vuelo. Lo único que quedó fue una sombra de un Heklas, cuando de repente, una luz azul -casi blanca- muy brillante se hizo presente. La sombra fue rodeada por ésta luz y se retorció emitiendo alaridos de dolor._

 _Lo único que pudo hacer Loki fue quedarse inmóvil, observando cómo las llamas azules consumían el monstruoso cuerpo. Entonces el Heklas se fue encogiendo en una bola, y dejó de moverse._

 _Las llamas azules continuaron ardiendo hasta que limpiaron toda la inmundicia de Heklas a su paso, hasta que finalmente el fuego también alcanzó a Loki._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thor subió las escaleras que lo guiaron a un edificio extravagante. Hacía todo lo posible por mantener fuerte la esperanza de encontrar a Loki con vida, pero mientras más tiempo transcurría, más pequeña se volvía su esperanza de poder encontrar al Jotun.

A pesar de su voluntad, tampoco fue capaz de parar un atisbo de duda que empezaba a crecer en su interior. Podía recordar perfectamente la expresión en el rostro de Loki la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Cuando se habían besado, la mirada del otro había sido una de amor puro y devoción. Entonces el suelo se había quebrado bajo sus pies y lo último que pudo ver del Jotun fue el miedo grabado en su rostro. Pero ese miedo no era un miedo provocado por el temor de perder su vida, sino por la idea de perder a Thor.

El Asgardiano no podía dejar que esa fuera la última expresión realizada por Loki en su presencia. No iba a permitirlo.

Cuando alcanzó el final de la escalera y se encontró a sí mismo frente a un salón interminable, sintió que los últimos atisbos de esperanza dentro de su corazón se evaporaban.

Pero entonces captó de reojo unos colores oscuros cuando pasó al lado de los pilares que soportan el techo. Giró su cabeza y sintió que su corazón se apretaba dentro de su pecho.

Loki estaba sentado entre los pilares, sin vida.

—No —susurró—. ¡No! —Empezó a correr hacia Loki. El hielo le impedía correr sin resbalarse, pero se rehusaba a detener antes de recorrer la distancia que lo separaba del otro.

Una vez tuvo cerca, se dejó caer de rodillas y se valió del impulso de la carrera para completar el último metro que todavía se interponía entre ellos. Sus manos tocaron sin demora el cuerpo de Loki una vez a su lado, pero su Jotun se sentía tan frío que casi alejó sus manos al tocarlo.

—No. No —repitió en negación—. No lo acepto. No puedes dejarme de esta manera, no cuando por fin te he vuelto a encontrar. —dijo, tocando el mentón de Loki.

Hizo lo posible por obtener su atención, pero nada dio resultado. Entonces recorrió el cuerpo del Jotun con sus manos en busca de alguna herida. En el momento que sus dedos rozaron la estaca de hielo, sintió nuevamente que su corazón se había detenido dentro de su pecho.

—Oh, Dioses, no. No me hagan esto... —Sus dedos recorrieron con cuidado el borde de la estaca, buscando la forma de removerla, pero la encontró unida al cuerpo de Loki gracias a una extraña sustancia azul que estaba ya seca.

Al observar el pacífico rostro de Loki sintió que el mundo se detenía a su alrededor. Observó la piel azul, las marcas reales, las mejillas altas, los labios finos que sabía eran extremadamente suaves; las pestañas largas que enmarcaban los penetras ojos verdes que había empezado a adorar en menos de un día. El cabello largo y oscuro se sentía como seda entre sus dedos.  
Había una sensación tibia que bajaba por su rostro, la cual le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. Llorando por Loki.

—¿Loki? —susurró Thor, pero una vez más no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la figura inmóvil.

Thor se inclinó hacia el otro al mismo tiempo que sentía su alma romperse en miles de pedazos, y con extremo cuidado besó los fríos labios de Loki. No le importaba si se congelaba al contacto, el riesgo ni siquiera estaba siendo registrado por su mente.

—Por favor, no me dejes... —Su corazón latía adolorido.

Fue en ese instante en el cual se dio cuenta qué era lo que su alma le había intentado decir desde la primera vez que había visto a Loki en el laberinto. Estaba todo tan claro ahora que la situación se había vuelto más agonizante.

—Te amo —confesó antes de recostarse y dejar que su cabeza descansar sobre el pecho del Jotun, mientras que sus manos buscaban las manos azules que se encontraban sin vida sobre el hielo—. Te amo... —susurró una vez más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Joder! —Fandral exclamó cuando se detuvo a unos escasos pasos del borde de la grieta en el hielo, intentando ver algo en aquel abismo por mucho más tiempo del que resultaba cómodo—. ¿Quieres que bajemos allí? —Le preguntó al lobo que se encontraba sentado a su lado. La criatura dejó salir un ligero gimoteo en un imaginable "sí".

Fandral retrocedió unos cuantos metros en busca de sentirse más seguro.

—De ninguna manera podemos descender por cuenta propia. Moriremos intentándolo —dijo a sus amigos—. Es más, o Thor esta muerto ahora mismo, o está agonizando allí abajo.

Sif respiró profundo mientras Volstagg pasó una mano por su barba.

—Debemos decirle al Padre de Todos —decidió finalmente la guerrera—. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos y ya no podemos manejarlo por nuestra cuenta. Ni siquiera sabemos si ese Jotun que lo encontró lo guió a una trampa o a otra cosa.

Las orejas del Lobo de Hielo se levantaron y le envió un gruñido a Sif. Mostró sus mortales incisivos y su pelaje, que hasta el momento había sido suave, se transformó en mortales púas. Sif saltó lejos de la bestia y el resto movió sus manos hacia sus armas.

—O quizás fue un verdadero accidente —Hogun concluyó, logrando satisfacer medianamente al lobo. Dejó de gruñir, pero su pelaje continuó puntiagudo y amenazante—. De cualquier forma, necesitamos contactar con Asgard para conseguir refuerzos. Esto puede volverse bastante complicado si el resto de la población de Jotunheim se entera de que el heredero de Asgard está perdido en alguna parte de los laberintos subterráneos del planeta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Loki se encontraba de pie a un lado de un río y su padre en el otro. Podía ver el estrés y malestar grabado en cada una de las expresiones del mayor. El rey estaba diciéndole que se quedara quieto, que iba a encontrar la manera de llegar a él. Vio cómo el agua se congeló alrededor de Laufey, lo que hizo que se quedara atascado en el hielo. Su padre intentó volver a alcanzarlo, pero continuaba demasiado lejos._

 _Entonces el piso tembló. No necesitaba mirar sobre su hombro para saber que los Heklas habían logrado alcanzar la superficie. Jotunheim se enfrentaba contra la total destrucción y nada podía detener su desgarrador destino._

 _El lago desapareció ante sus ojos y se encontró a sí mismo de pie en un cuarto que jamás había visto antes. Un diseño cuya antigüedad no se podía distinguir, recubría las paredes. Era un jardín de hielo y paz, incluso el suelo estaba decorado por el diseño de tiempos inmemorables._

 _Frente a él había una estatua de dragón._

 _Entonces un brillante cubo azul flotó frente a sus ojos._

 _—¿Qué está haciendo el Casquete de Hielo aquí?_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** ¡Hola a todos!  
Aquí les traigo el capítulo prometido. Espero les guste y sigan leyendo.  
Éste capítulo fue el último que habían traducido de la historia. Así que a partir de mañana, Melting Heart finalmente continúa en español :D  
Gracias a **HlnJrqr** y a **Cannelle Vert** por comentar :).  
Mañana, domingo 28, capítulo 14.  
Besos.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Autora:** monkan

 **Notas del traductor:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la traducción de este maravilloso fanfic que le PERTENECE a monkan, yo SÓLO lo traduzco gracias al **permiso** que ella me dio. Quizás a algunas les resulte familiar, ya que antes fue traducido por otra persona. Pero por razones que desconozco paró de traducir la historia a pocos capítulos de empezarlo. Bueno, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté. 

* * *

**Capítulo 14.**

 _Loki sólo pudo mirar al Cofre (_ **NdT** : Antes era Casquete, pero me di cuenta que era una traducción errónea _) de los Inviernos Eternos que estaba flotando frente a él, suspendido en el aire en el medio de un esfera de hielo._

—No puede ser el Cofre. Asgard lo tomó consigo después de la guerra.

Un susurro llegó a sus oídos, regresando su atención a la estatua. Los detalles en el dragón eran extraordinarios. Cada detalle había sido tallado a mano. Casi parecía estar vivo, pero lo más extraño de todo era que cuánto más lo observara, más palabras comenzaba a aparecer alrededor de la estatua.

Y aún más raro, era que Loki no era capaz de leerlas. Él, quien era capaz de leer hasta los textos más antiguos de Jotunheim, no podía saber si lo que estaba escrito era una advertencia o la receta de una abuela.

Estaba a punto de dar un paso adelante cuando una mano tomó la suya y le dio media vuelta. Enfrente de él había un Jotun alto con una cicatriz que descendía por su pecho y un par de cuernos en lo alto de su cabeza, se hallaba observando la estatua. Ojos rojos advirtiéndole no acercarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thor estaba sollozando suavemente cuando sintió una mano en su cabeza. Alzó la mirada y vio el rostro de Loki moverse levemente a la vez que la mano del Jotun descansaba en su cabeza.

 _—_ ¿Loki? _—_ preguntó esperanzado.

El Jotun no abrió los ojos, pero sí gimió de manera leve.

No había forma de describir los sentimientos que atravesaron a Thor en ese momento. Se levantó sobre sus manos y se sentó, apoyándose en sus rodillas en frente de Loki. Sin ninguna vacilación, tomó el rostro de Loki con sus manos antes de capturar sus labios con los suyos.

—Por favor —susurró Thor _—._ Abre los ojos.

Loki realmente intentó abrir sus ojos pero no tenía la fuerza para mantenerlos abiertos.

—Duele. _—_ gimió.

 _—_ Pensé que habías muerto _—_ dijo Thor mientras disfrutaba de seguir teniendo a Loki en su vida. Depositó un beso en los labios azules, sin poder esconder su sonrisa _—._ Nunca me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera otra vez.

Loki llevó una mano cansada hasta su vientre y rozó la ofensiva estaca.

—Necesito quitarla _—_ murmuró _—._ O no podré curarme.

 _—_ ¿Quieres que yo la quite? _—_ preguntó Thor, a la vez que su sonrisa desaparecía con la noción de lo que Loki le estaba pidiendo.

El Jotun asintió dolorosamente mientras su mano trataba de agarrarse a algo, a cualquier cosa.

—No lo lograré de otra manera _—_ dijo Loki _—._ Por favor. Hazlo. _—_ suplicó.

Thor había hecho muchas cosas para probarse a sí mismo en Asgard. Algunas fueron realmente estúpidas y terminó con lesiones que tardaron semanas en sanar. Pero ésto era lo más duro que le habían pedido hacer.

Con vacilación tocó la punta. _—_ ¿Estas seguro? _—_ preguntó, buscando una confirmación de que él estaba haciendo lo correcto.

 _—_ Quítala de una sola vez. Yo me concentraré en sanarme.

Thor asintió antes de que Loki se girará, mostrándole la gruesa base para que tuviera un firme agarre en la estaca de hielo.

—¿Listo? _—_ preguntó.

—Hazlo. _—_ Loki lo instó.

Con la fuerza de un Dios, Thor tiró de la estaca de hielo fuera del interior del Jotun en un segundo. El sonido de la carne rasgándose lastimó sus oídos y se estremeció ante las salpicaduras de sangre azul en sus ropas.

Loki jadeó mientras se inclinaba adelante sobre sus manos. Su sangre estaba goteando fuertemente en el hielo antes de que pudiera concentrarse lo suficiente, a pesar del dolor, para sellar sus heridas.

Sólo pasaron segundos antes de que la piel estuviera cerrada. Pero la agonía que sintió Thor mientras miraba podría haber durado horas. Tan pronto como la carne estuvo cerrada, Loki colapsó, jadeando por del dolor restante.

—¡Loki! _—_ Thor lo tomó para descansar contra su pecho.

—Estoy bien _—_ El Jotun azul se apartó _—._ Sólo cansado.

Su instinto sabía que no podía dejar descansar a Loki en un lugar como en el que estaban. Si había alguna bestia en aquella profundidad, la sangre podría atraerla, y sin espada Thor no se sentía muy confiado de poder proteger a Loki.

Tomando finalmente una decisión, alzó a Loki en sus brazos, un brazo sosteniendo su espalda y el otro debajo de sus piernas. Levantar a Loki de esa torpe posición sin hacerlo sentir más incómodo era todo un reto, pero prefería hacerlo de manera rápida antes de adentrarse al destrozado castillo.

 _—_ ¿Por cuál camino están las habitaciones? _—_ preguntó, ambos mirando por los interminables pasillos.

Loki miró brevemente hacia arriba para ver dónde habían estado antes de cerrar sus ojos. Sus manos cruzadas sobre su estómago como si así pudiera dejar el dolor atrás.

 _—_ Arriba _—_ fue su respuesta _—._ Si es algo parecido a la superficie, las habitaciones deberían de estar en el piso de arriba.

 _—_ Piso de arriba. _—_ musitó el Asgardiano antes de ver una escalera que parecía guiar a la dirección deseada, luciendo lo suficientemente entera como para usarla. Sin más palabras, hizo el recorrido por los escalones, cuidadoso de no tropezar y dejar caer a Loki o de pisar alguna grieta.

Cuando alcanzaron el siguiente piso, Thor se enfrentó a numerosas puertas. Algunas abiertas, otras cerradas por un bloque de hielo.

Él no iba a esperar a que Loki diera otro doloroso gemido, así que comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y se asomó por las habitaciones que pudo. Algunas, él asumió, habían sido habitaciones, sólo que no veía ninguna cama. Pero sí había visto un tipo de bañera, como una caja de hielo, que podría ser una cama según las normas de los Jotuns, pero no eran las de Thor. Así que continuó recorriendo hasta que llegó a un área que lucía ligeramente diferente. Había puertas de madera que le dieron un rayo de esperanza.

Se asomó a una habitación y vio una cama sin hacer con almohadas, suaves mantas y madera.

 _—_ Perfecto. _—_ susurró a la vez que entraba por la puerta abierta y caminaba hacia la cama. Sin confiar aún por completo en el objeto, puso su pie sobre las arrugadas mantas y luego apoyó su peso junto al de Loki. Si no era capaz de soportar ambos pesos, entonces no pondría en riesgo al Jotun de dañarse otra vez.

La cama ni siquiera crujió al recibir sus pesos combinados, ganando así la aprobación del Asgardiano. Bajó de la cama y con toda la delicadeza posible en los músculos de su cuerpo, recostó cuidadosamente a Loki sobre las mantas.

Feliz por su trabajo, dejó temporalmente al Jotun y fue hacia uno de los otros cuartos del extremo opuesto. Empujó la puerta abierta y se enfrentó a un destruido cuarto. Probó la siguiente habitación y para su alegría, encontró una cama idéntica, la cual despojó de su ropa de cama y almohadas.

Volvió con sus brazos llenos de material suave. El Dios comenzó poniendo las almohadas debajo y alrededor de la cabeza de Loki. Luego aireó una de las mantas y cubrió suavemente el cuerpo del Jotun hasta su pecho. Lo mismo hizo con la segunda, pero la tercera sólo pudo colocarla hasta la cadera del príncipe Jotun ya que era demasiado pequeña comparada a las demás.

Al terminar, Thor se mostró feliz por su trabajo y miró a Loki, quien se encontraba descansando en un mar de comodidad.

El Dios del Trueno caminó hacia la puerta de madera y probó cerrarla. Estaba un poco rígida por la falta de uso, pero nada que sus músculos no pudieran solucionar.  
Cuando estuvo satisfecho con la puerta ya asegurada, caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama y movió a un lado las mantas antes de meterse dentro. Ropa y botas aún puestas. Tomó una vez más las mantas y se tapó para luego acercarse lo suficiente y pegar su cuerpo al de Loki.

Su cabeza rubia descansaba cerca de la de Loki en la misma almohada. Observó los ojos cerrados del otro y su respiración se volvió más lenta a la vez que sus ojos azules se relajaban, tomando aquello como una señal de que todo estaba finalmente bien.

Con cuidado, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Loki por debajo de las mantas, y cerró sus ojos. Ambos finalmente descansaban.

Thor esperaba que el calor de su cuerpo ayudara a Loki. 

* * *

**Notas del traductor:** Hola gente.  
Lamento subir el cap, tan tarde (Aquí son las 11 p.m.) y haber puesto esa nota en medio del capítulo, sé que queda horrible, pero era para que no se confundieran o creyeran que el Cofre era otra cosa. En el texto original, monkan lo nombra como **Casket of Ice** (Cofre de Hielo) o **Casket of Eternal Winters** (Cofre de los Inviernos Eternos)  
Mañana, lunes 29, subiré el capítulo 15.

Besos.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Autora:** monkan

 **Notas del traductor:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la traducción de este maravilloso fanfic que le PERTENECE a monkan, yo SÓLO lo traduzco gracias al **permiso** que ella me dio. Quizás a algunas les resulte familiar, ya que antes fue traducido por otra persona. Pero por razones que desconozco paró de traducir la historia a pocos capítulos de empezarlo. Bueno, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Lo primero de lo que se percató Loki fue del calor. Un cálido abrazo lo mantenía seguro y a salvo. Y luego estaba el sentimiento que le producía el tener su cabeza recostada sobre algo suave y firme, pero también la extrañeza de ser apretado de aquella forma.

Sin querer realmente dejar el cálido lugar que había hallado en su mente, Loki abrió sus ojos para ver dónde estaba.

Lo primero que vio fue a Thor. Su propia cabeza estaba descansando en una almohada a la vez que su frente se apoyaba en la del otro. La repentina comprensión lo sorprendió debido a la cercanía que mantenía con el dormido Dios. Un mechón de cabello dorado caía por el inconsciente rostro de Thor a la vez que su nariz se contraía en muecas que Loki no pudo evitar encontrar adorable.

Thor hizo un suave sonido y apretó sus brazos alrededor de Loki, haciendo consciente al Jotun de que ambos estaban apretados el uno al otro desde el pecho hasta los pies. Sus piernas plegadas y sosteniéndose entre ellas. Sus respiraciones al mismo compás, y como Loki supuso, también lo estaban sus corazones.

Se sentía tan perfecto que Loki no tenía el corazón para mover o despertar a Thor, aunque deseara ver sus ojos. No había palabras para describir cuánto había echado de menos al Asgardiano. O lo mucho que él había rezado para que estuviera sano y salvo.

El calor estaba adormeciéndolo nuevamente. Se acurrucó contra Thor, saboreando la sensación de tener el cuerpo del Dios contra su cuerpo. Depositó un suave beso en sus labios antes de volver a dormirse.

 _ **En la Superficie**_

Los tres guerreros y Lady Sif apenas habían llegado al sitio de transporte cuando éste se abrió y una cegadora luz de arco-iris bajó desde el cielo. Al desaparecer la luz, se hallaron cara a cara con el Capitán de los Guardianes de Asgard.

 _—_ ¿Cuál es el estado de Thor? _—_ preguntó con voz grave.

 _—_ Hola a tí también. _—_ dijo Fandral con voz sarcástica.

 _—_ Fandral _—_ siseó ella en voz baja antes de prestar toda su atención Al Capitán _—._ No sabemos dónde está Thor, señor. Cuando arribamos en el lugar, descubrimos que Thor había caído a través el hielo _—_ Apuntó hacia el agujero en el hielo, no muy lejos de ellos _—._ Fandral pudo ver que fue encontrado por un Jotun con un lobo como mascota. Parecían amigables y Thor se mostró a gusto con ellos, así que no había razones para atacarlos. El gigante de hielo incluso se ofreció para guiar a Thor a través de, lo que parecer ser, un laberinto subterráneo. Horas después el lobo apareció corriendo. Decidimos seguirlo y nos guió hacia un túnel de hielo y otro agujero. Al parecer, o Thor ha caído en una trampa; o peor aún, ha caído aún más profundo en Jotunheim. _—_ dijo Sif, terminando su reporte.

 _—_ ¿Hay alguna otra forma de adentrarnos en ese agujero?

 _—_ Eres libre de saltar dentro del oscuro agujero, el cual no podemos ni determinar cuán profundo es _—_ dijo Fandral de forma agria. Nunca se había llevado bien con el Capitán _—._ Lo hubiéramos seguido si hubiera sido posible.

El Capitán miró los alrededores. _—_ ¿Dónde está la bestia?

Volstagg se encogió de hombros. _—_ No lo sé. No quiso dejar el túnel, así que probablemente sigue allí.

El hombre alzó su mirada al cielo antes de dirigirla al infinito campo de hielo. _—_ Nuestra principal prioridad es encontrar a Thor.

 _—_ ¿Y cómo sugieres que lo hagamos? _—_ preguntó Sif con voz calmada. Por mucho que el hombre la irritara como a Fandral, ella sabía que no conseguiría nada siendo ruda.

 _—_ Siguiendo las ordenes del Padre de Todo. Marcharemos a través de Jotunheim.

El Bifrost volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez un ejército de guerreros apareció.

Sif observó a sus amigos y una sensación de terror la invadió. Aquello se estaba yendo de sus manos y si no eran cuidadosos ellos podían llegar a iniciar otra guerra con los Gigantes de Hielo. Arruinando toda forma de encontrar a Thor.

A pesar de que ella fuera bastante suspicaz en cuanto a los Jotuns, sabía que eran la mejor opción para poder hallar a Thor en el congelado mundo.

 _ **En las ruinas del antiguo Jotunheim**_

Fue el movimiento al lado suyo lo que lo sacó de su sueño. El inquieto y dormido cuerpo que encajaba a la perfección contra el suyo, comenzaba a despertar otra parte de su anatomía que hasta el momento había estado descansando.

Thor gimió cuando la fricción entre sus cuerpos comenzaba a endurecerlo. El no quería restregar su cuerpo contra Loki mientras éste dormía. No quería parecer una bestia depravada bestia, pero se sentía demasiado bien como para detenerse. Incluso si sólo fuera contra las capas de ropa de ambos.

Enterró su rostro en el curva del cuello del Jotun, sus manos moviéndose hacia abajo hasta poder apretar el trasero de Loki. El Jotun gimió al contacto y aquellos deliciosos labios se abrieron lentamente.

Thor podía sentir a Loki despertar bajo su cuerpo, pero incluso aquello no era suficiente para alejarlo de su problema actual. Estaba más que seguro que una vez que Loki se despertara por completo lo rechazaría o pelearía por alejarse.

Así que cuando Loki mordió sus labios y restregó su ingle contra la suya, Thor se excitó aún más.

 _—_ Thor _—_ gimió Loki antes de liberar otro gemido _—._ Oh, Dioses...

Juntos encontraron un ritmo que los complaciera a ambos y lentamente los llevara hasta la cumbre del más puro y pleno placer.

El sonido y sensación de ambos abrumaba sus sentidos y bloqueaba todo aquello que no fuera ellos.

Thor gruñó a la vez que comenzaba a perder el control de su ritmo, empezando a ir aún más rápido. Loki lloriqueó de placer ante el cambio e intentó mantener el compás a la vez que llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole sin darse cuenta acceso al Asgardiano a su cuello, el cual el rubio mordió con saña. Thor hundió sus dientes en la sensible carne azul y chupó con fuerza.

Mandando a Loki hasta el borde de la locura.

El Jotun finalmente se vino, todos sus músculos en su cuerpo tensándose al mismo tiempo. La intensa reacción de Loki le envió un inesperado shock a través de su cuerpo, haciéndolo derramar su semilla antes que supiera lo que pasaba. Tembló contra el Jotun mientras sentía como si los cielos se hubieran abierto alrededor de ellos.

Cuando se tranquilizó y se dio cuenta de que jadeaba junto a Loki, lo que habían acabado de hacer lo golpeó fuertemente y no había vergüenza en ello.

Loki recorría sus dedos por el cabello del Asgardiano, murmurando suaves palabras en su lengua nativa. A pesar de que él no fuera capaz de descifrar lo que decía, entendía el mensaje implícito.

A la vez que su cuerpo finalmente se tranquilizaba y se percataba de la mancha de humedad en sus pantalones, Thor se recostó para poder así mirar el rostro de Loki. Aquel rostro relajado y satisfecho hizo que el suyo batiera de alegría.

A partir de su experiencia con las mujeres él jamás había llegado a sentir o conocer aquel sentimiento. Incluso cuando él había intentado complacerlas ellas nunca le habían dado ese sentimiento en retorno.

Thor sonrió antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y capturar los labios de Loki con los propios.

 _—_ Te amo. _—_ susurró una vez se apartaron.

La mirada atónita en los ojos de Loki fue reemplazada por una de igual maravilla y alegría que sintió Thor en ese momento.

La hermosa sonrisa del Jotun era aún más estupenda que todas las doncellas en Asgard que él había conocido.

Loki llevó una mano hacia la barbilla y mejilla de Thor. _—_ Y yo a ti.

Thor sonrió aún más antes de capturar la boca de Loki en un profundo beso.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:** Hola a todos.  
Se preguntarán porqué no he actualizado hace más de 3 semanas. Bueno, algo muy triste sucedió en mi vida. Así que me desconecté de todo. Lamento no haberles avisado, pero espero sigan leyendo esta maravillosa historia.  
Gracias a **Galexiens, addictedtosomething, ara22, Cannelle Vert, MenteEnBlanco** y a **Maia Semei** (ésta historia no me pertenece, es de **monkan** ) por comentar.  
Intentaré actualizar ésta semana.


End file.
